LOS MEROdEAdORES en hogwarts!
by Ammy
Summary: el CAPITULO 16 NOW HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' [en pocas palabras... 100% MEROdEadorEz!!!!] ENTREN Y LEANDO... =) dEJEN REVIEWz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ES EL FINAL!!!!!!!!!!! leanlo pleaaseeee!!!!!!!!
1. mErOdEAdOrESs

100% MERODEADORES.....  
  
(mucho james y mucho sirius!!!) =)  
  
mandenme reviews!! Este es el primer fic, que hago de los merodeadores.. diganme que les parecio!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
  
  
~ CAPITULO 1 ~  
  
loSs mErOdEAdOrESs!  
  
  
  
JAMES!!!!!!  
  
ss.. ii canu.. to??  
  
ven un segundo..!!  
  
pe.. pero canuto!! Dijo con la respiraciÃ³n entre cortada..  
  
Eee essstoyy oocuupaadoo...  
  
sirius salio del cuarto de los chicos para ver que era en lo que james estaba tan ooocupado..  
  
no se sorprendio mucho cuando vio a james con una chica entre la pared y el besÃ¡ndola salvajemente y apasionadamente..  
  
JAMES! Pero apenas estamos empezando el aÃ±o!! Podrias venir porfavor.. es urgente! Recuerdas lo de el plan contra el pelo grasiento snape!! No creeras lo que hizo peter!!  
  
james se separo rapidamente de la chica y voltio a ver a sirius!  
  
pero sirius! Te dije que, que cuidaras a petter, voy enseguida dijo girÃ¡ndose de nuevo hacia la chica que estaba con el..  
  
caro.. nos vemos despuÃ©s..  
  
esta bien james, dijo besÃ¡ndolo...  
  
y me llamo carla.  
  
sii, si.. nos vemos mas tarde.. volvio a besarla  
  
JAMES!!!!!!! No tenemos todo el dia!!!!!  
  
ya voy sirius!! Ya voy!!!!!  
  
james salio corriendo hacia donde estaba sirius...  
  
y bien canuto! Que es lo que hizo peter ahora??  
  
en realidad, nada... era solo para que vinieras.. je je je..  
  
ya es tiempo de que terminemos la broma contra snape no lo crees???  
  
esta bien canuto.. ya hicieron todos lo que tenian que hacer??  
  
si, solo faltas tu cornamenta..  
  
esta bien.. esta bien, hoy en la noche hare mi parte... ahora voy a descansar un rato...  
  
james espero a que la sala comun estuviera vacia.. tomo su capa invisible y le hizo seÃ±ales a sirius para que lo acompaÃ±ara..  
  
cuando llegaron a la entrada de la sala comun..  
  
bien canuto, vallan preparando todo.... nos veremos aquÃ­ en unos,, ehmm, bueno unos 20 tal vez menos... nos vemos...  
  
james salio por la entrada de la sala comun y se paseo un poco por el colegio hasta que llego al despacho del profesor de posiones.. entro cuidadosamente, tratando de no ser descubierto..  
  
vamos vamos, james concÃ©ntrate, estas buscando la sangre de gigante... ehmm, porque no esta...  
  
james sigui buscando un largo rato.. hasta que se encontro con una botella color entre rojo y plata..  
  
GENIAL, aquÃ­ esta..  
  
james no se dio cuenta pero cuando cogio el bote de sangre tiro varios ingrediente...  
  
fuck!! Dijo para sus adentros!!  
  
como pudo pasarme esto a mi..  
  
derrepente oyo una voz bastante familiar..  
  
Quien anda ai????  
  
era el profesore spike...  
  
james vio como se asercaba hacia donde estaba el..  
  
que no me vea, porfavor, que no me vea, pensaba mientras veia cada vez mas cerca al profesor spike..  
  
james se pego a la pared, y se fue asi asta donde estaba la puerta.. salio con todo el cuidado del que fue capas y salio corriendo asia la sala comun...  
  
llego y vio a reamus, sirius y peter en un sillon semi dormidos..  
  
ante ellos se quito la capa..  
  
valla... tardaste 25 minutos??  
  
tuviste problemas cornamenta..  
  
nada grabes canuto...  
  
ya sabes.. lo mismo de siempre..  
  
genial.. solo nos falta ese ingrediente para terminar la pocion... jajaj cuando snape y malfoy se la tomen sera genial!!  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
CONTINUARA PRONTO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
que tramaran los merodeadores contra snape y malfoy???  
  
dejen review!!  
  
lo continuare muy pronto  
  
mas de lo que creen!!  
  
tengo mucha inspiraciÃ³n!!  
  
nos vemos!!  
  
Ammy O=)  
  
  
  
[ bueno como ya dije! PliSs!!!!! DEJEN REVIEWS!!! ] 


	2. la BROMA

biEN!! Espero que les haya gustado el principio!!  
  
Diel: jajajaja bueno, se que tienes razon, fue algo tonto de mi parte.. ajajajajajajaja pero pues ia.. que tiene.. james estaba nervioso y pues no se dio cuenta de lo que decia ;) jajaja buEno.. gracias por el review!  
  
pronto continuare el fic HP y la batalla final =) gRAcias!  
  
Myrtle: buEno lo que pasa es que cuando escribi el principio eran las 3 de la maÃ±ana y pues tenia mucho sueÃ±o, pero los prÃ³ximos capitulos estaran mas largos, y los voy a poner rapido!! =) gRAcias por el review!  
  
  
  
------------------------------- CONTINUACIÃ"N ------------------------  
  
bueno nos quedamos en........................  
  
valla... tardaste 25 minutos??  
  
tuviste problemas cornamenta..  
  
nada grabes canuto...  
  
ya sabes.. lo mismo de siempre..  
  
genial.. solo nos falta ese ingrediente para terminar la pocion... jajaj cuando snape y malfoy se la tomen sera genial!!  
  
los merodeadores terminaron la posion rapidamente... se tenia que dejar reposar una hora..  
  
---  
  
donde estara guy, el elfo que nos iva a ayudar... pregunto james girando la cabeza..  
  
de pronto en la sala aparecio un elfo domestico  
  
El seÃ±or james potter me a llamado??  
  
en que le puedo ayudar seÃ±or??  
  
bueno guy.. quiero que pongas esta posion en los vasos de lucius malfoy y severus snape.. pero espera a que pase una hora..  
  
si.. como usted diga seÃ±or james...  
  
el elfo tomo el frasco con la posion y se retiro...  
  
valla james, ese elfo a sido muy util, desde que le salvaste la vida en el bosque prohibido nos a ayudado mucho...  
  
lo se... espero que todo salga bien, bueno, ai que irnos a dormir, si esque maÃ±ana no queremos estar dormidos cuando el espectÃ¡culo comience! Jajajajajaja - dijo cornamenta..  
  
estoy deacuerdo con cornamente..  
  
lunatico! Colagusano! Vamos a dormir!!  
  
jajajaja  
  
los cuatro amigos subieron las escaleras todavÃ­a riendo...  
  
ya en los cuanrtos se quedaron platicando un rato sobre lo de la broma y despuÃ©s se quedaron dormidos...  
  
----------------------------- LA MAÃ'ANA SIGUIENTE -------------------------- ---  
  
james se levanto muy temprano..  
  
VAMOS!!!! Chicos!!!!! Despierten!! Tenemos que estar temprano en el comedor!!!!!!!  
  
james recibiÃ³ varios almohadazos por sus amigos..  
  
CORNamenta! Podrias dormirte..!  
  
CANUTO!!!!!!!! Que acaso no lo recuerdas!! Hoy es el dia! El dia de la broma!  
  
sirius se levanto de golpe... es verdad!!!!!!  
  
los merodeadores se cambiaron rapido y llegaron al comedor cuando no habia casi nadie, no se querian perder nada de la funciÃ³n!  
  
valla valla! Si es potter y sus amigos...  
  
porque estan tan temprano por aquÃ­..????  
  
evans! No empieces mal la maÃ±ana si?? estoy de muy bueno humor!  
  
y eso a que se debe potter??  
  
ya lo veras evans! Ya lo veras..  
  
potter.. potter... no sera una de esas estupidas bromas..  
  
no evans, no es solo una estupida broma!! Es EL gran golpe... verdad sirius!  
  
si james!!! estoy deacuerdo! No me lo perderia por nada del mundo!  
  
de pronto james sintio como unas manos lo abrazaban desde atrÃ¡s..  
  
el voltio la cabeza y sintio como alguien comenzo a besarlo, el beso se fue haciendo mas intenso, asta que el se separo, queriendo sabes de quien se trataba...  
  
Carla...!  
  
hola james!!!  
  
ah... hola!! James volvio a besarla pero esta vez la chica callo sobre la mesa con james arriba provocando que se oyera mucho escandalo haciendo que todos los que se encontraban en el comedor aunque eran pocos voltearon, algunas chicas se pusieron rojas criticando por lo bajo a la chica que habia besado potter...  
  
ella estaba jugando con su pelo...  
  
Potter! Algunas personas intentamos comer... podrias aser eso despuÃ©s...  
  
james voltio a ver a lily y le sonrio, ante este movimiento carla empezo a besar el cuello de james...  
  
potter... eres insoportable  
  
GRACias evans! Muchas gracias por el cumplido, dicho esto vilvio a sonreÃ­rle y se separo de carla.. ella lo vio extraÃ±ada..  
  
james solo dijo... hora de comer..!  
  
se sento junto con sus amigos y comenzo a desayunar, no presto atenciÃ³n a que carla se sento enseguida de el... ella tenia su cabeza en su hombro y besaba su cuello.. james empezo a corresponde a sus besos, ella comenzo a jugar con su pelo, y empezo a besar su oreja...  
  
de pronto entro luciues seguido por snape...  
  
james separo a carla de el y le hablo a canuto, lunÃ¡tico y colagusano..  
  
CHICOS!!!!!!! HEY.. vean quien acaba de entrar dijo entre risitas...  
  
jajaja.. genial, el espectÃ¡culo esta apunto de empezar...  
  
el comedor ya estaba lleno, de pronto james se levanto de su asiento aplaudiendo, igual lo hicieron lupin, sirius y petter y la mayuria de los gryffindor, ante esto mucho rieron.. pero rieron mas al ver lo que ocurria en la mesa de slythein.. y comenzaron a hacer lo mismo que habian hecho los gryffindors, se pararon y empezaron a aplaudir!!  
  
malfoy y snape se habian subido a la mesa y comenzaron a bailar...  
  
DALE A TU CUERPO ALEGRIA MACARENA  
  
QUE TU CUERPO ES PA DARLE ALEGRIA Y COSA BUENA  
  
DALE A TU CUERPO ALEGRIA MACARENA  
  
EHHH MACARENA  
  
snape y malfoy siguieron cantando la canciÃ³n y bailando, ante esto, los merodeadores se calleron de la silla de tanto reir...  
  
bueno.. dijo el profesor albus dumbledore que era el nuevo director de Hogwarts.. entre risas  
  
porfavor todos siÃ©ntense... jajajaja  
  
con los escasos 2 aÃ±os que tenia de director habia aprendido algo bien, si algo llegaba a pasar era seguro culpa de los merodeadores...  
  
potter, black... a mi despacho...  
  
pero a valido la pena dijo james dirigiÃ©ndose a los gryffindors que estaban cerca.. todos comenzaron a reir...  
  
esta me la pagas potter, grito lucius que seguia bailando desde la mesa de slytherin ahora la canciÃ³n de la vaca...  
  
snape no podia hablar estaba cantando...  
  
LA VACAAA... muuuuu  
  
LA VACAAaa.... muuu  
  
LA VACCAAA..... muuu  
  
LA MISMA VVAACAAA... muuuuuuuuu  
  
LA VACAAA... muuuuu  
  
LA VACAAaa.... muuu  
  
LA VACCAAA..... muuu  
  
LA MISMA VVAACAAA... muuuuuuuuu  
  
jajajajajajaja, james comenzo a reirse al ver la forma en la que lucius se movia..  
  
si vaquita lo que digas.. le dijo a lucius sin poder parar de reirse.. todo el comedor estallo en carcajadas esepto los slytherins..  
  
POTTER!! Le grito dumbledore desde la mesa de los profesores...  
  
podria controlarse porfavor!!  
  
james seguia riendo..  
  
estos tan inmaduros, decia por otra parte lily a su mejor amiga lucia...  
  
que acaso nunca maduraran!!  
  
pero sabes... a veces potter es tan lindo dijo esto volteando a verlo, vio como se reia y soplo asia arriba uno de los mechones que estaban en su cara..  
  
y a veces es tan sexy..  
  
lily!! HEY.. tierra llamando a lily contesta!!  
  
ehh????  
  
lilly te gusta james potter..?????  
  
el mujeriego, que cambia de novia cada semana!!!  
  
porfavor.. ademas siempre estas peleando con el!!!!!!!!!  
  
noooooooooo.. claro que no lucia, de donde sacas eso?? Si me  
  
peleo con le pero de donde sacas que me gusta  
  
pues.. por lo que acabas de decir lily, dijiste que potter era sexy y no se que mas..  
  
nome digas que dijo eso en voz alta...  
  
si te digo..  
  
lilly enrojecio.. ehmmm, bueno no importa.. tenemos posiones,  
  
dicho es dicho eso salio corriendo del comedor...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
eaeaea.......  
  
a lily le gusta james!!!!  
  
james sentira lo mismo!!  
  
- - - - - - EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO MAS SIRIUS! - - - - - ajajajajaj  
  
dejen reviews AMMY O=) 


	3. capitulo lo se muy corto pero

HEY!!! Hola a todos!!!!!  
  
bueno e aquÃ­ el capitulo 3  
  
gracias a:  
  
Lalwender y a Diel por el review!! Muchas gracias!!!!  
  
-------------------------------- ~PARTE 3~ --------------------------------- ------  
  
  
  
si te digo..  
  
lilly enrojecio.. ehmmm, bueno no importa.. tenemos posiones,  
  
dicho es dicho eso salio corriendo del comedor...  
  
su amiga lucia corrio tras ella...  
  
james empezo a imitar la forma de bailar de malfoy, el comedor volvio a estallar en carcajadas...  
  
POTTER! Si no puede controlarse tendra doble detenciÃ³n...  
  
james se detuvo y miro a dumbledore...  
  
esta bien profesor...  
  
bueno ahora todos a sus clases..  
  
esepto.. ustedes dos..  
  
sirius y james siguieron al profesor hasta su despacho...  
  
- - - -  
  
bueno, james, sirius.. no puedo provar que ustedes hayan sido los culpables de lo que acaba de pasar.. ni tampoco de el robo de la pocion ayer por la noche en el despacho del profesor spike.. pero, en el fondo se que tengo razon.. solo les hablo para decirles.. se acerco a ellos con la gran sonrisa que siempre tenia en su rostro..  
  
y les dijo casi en susurro..  
  
buena broma..  
  
se alejo un poco y sigui hablando normal..  
  
per les advierto que si llegamos a descubrir que ustedes fueron... no tendre mas remedio que expulsarlos por 2 meses fuera del colegio... quedo claro..  
  
sirius y james se vieron el uno al otro... con preocupaciÃ³n pero a la vez con una gran sonrisa..  
  
bueno, potter, black. Pueden retirarse...  
  
sirius se levanto haciendo una reverencia hacia el profesor..  
  
muchas gracias querido profeosre albus dumbledore, aquÃ­ mi compaÃ±ero presente james y yo prometemos no meternos en mas lios, aunque nosotros no somos culpables de lo que usted acaba de presenciar, asi que con todo respeto, adios..  
  
james solo se empezÃ³ a reir...  
  
y salio del despacho haciendo la misma reverencia que su amigo habia hecho..  
  
estos chicos y sus bromas... dijo dumbledore una vez solo en el despacho...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
sorryyyyyyyyy.......  
  
se que esta muy cortito pero nos acaban de poner un examen de todas las materias juntas.. y... y......... pues en unas no me fue del todo... bien.... y no puedo estar mucho tiempo aquÃ­.. pero tratare de escribir rÃ¡pido... si escribo alguna que otra cosa que no se entienda mandenme reviews!!  
  
BESOS!!!!!!!! Sigan leyendo!!  
  
LOS MERODEADORES.... en Hogwarts!!  
  
eaeaeaeaea 


	4. James Lily

Aquí mi madre ia no esta tan enojada  
  
con lo del examen, y estoy aprovechando..  
  
no tengo nada mas que hacer..  
  
( tarea pero que flojera.. para eso esta la mañana de mañana vdd! Jajajaja ;) NTC ia termine mi tarea no soy tan irresponsable como parezco!!! =/ sometime... )  
  
bueno ojala este cap les guste..  
  
y sorry por el anterior..  
  
estubo muy.. ehmmm.. como decirlo..  
  
Simplemente no me gusto... jajaja  
  
pero la ultima palabra la tienen ustedes..  
  
GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
  
  
CONTINUACION CORREGIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
gracias Lalwende...  
  
ya estoy en la mitad del proximo cap...  
  
-------------------------------- CoNtInUaCiOn ------------------------------ --  
  
james solo se empezó a reir...  
  
y salio del despacho haciendo la misma reverencia que su amigo habia hecho..  
  
estos chicos y sus bromas... dijo dumbledore una vez solo en el despacho...  
  
------- en el pasillo...  
  
canuto!  
  
si cornamenta???  
  
bueno.. yo se que no puede probar que fuimos nosotros.. pero.. y si si??  
  
cornamenta..! pero desde cuando te preocupa..  
  
ehhmm.. sabess tienes razon.. no lo se...  
  
ohh.. pero si son potter y black...  
  
evans.. evans.. evans... susurro james..  
  
diganme nomas, ahora que castigo les va a poner dumbledore..  
  
Evans... nosotros.. casTIGADOS?? Pero?? Porque??  
  
black.. con migo no te hagas el inocete... yo se que tu y potter hicieron esta broma..  
  
te equibocas evans... te olvidas de lupin y petter.. ya sabes los  
  
LOS MERODEADORES... lo se, no tienen una idea de cómo son de irritantes.... enserio  
  
bueno.. si ustedes van a seguir peleando yo no podre participar tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer...  
  
como que potter???  
  
bueno tengo que... Espera.. evans.. desde cuando te importa lo que yo hago?  
  
bueno fue solo curiosidad tu sabes james..  
  
espera espera... esto si es raro, desde cuando me llamas james y no POTTEr..?????  
  
ehmm... bueno me tengo que ir... tengo clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras dijo medio sonrojada.. james la tomo por el brazo y la detuvo...  
  
evans.. estamos en la misma clase y todavía falta para que comience..  
  
asi que tienes tiempo de decirme que traes o que???  
  
ehhhmmmmmm.... lucia vio que lily se encontraba roja y sujetada por el brazo de james... empezo a pensar que podria hacer...  
  
LILY!!! Ven.. necesito terminar de decirte lo que te estaba diciendo en el comedor..  
  
lily trato de liberarse de james pero no podia...  
  
lily no te vallas asi... primero dime...  
  
james no es tan tonto.. que puedo hacer para que suelte a lily rapido.. antes de que se ponga mas roja.. jajaja... ya lo tengo!! CARLA! Estaba buscando a james.. bien bien solo.. encuéntrala lucia... lucia la busco con la mirada pero una voz en el intorior le decia.. llily te va a matar por eso lucia... te va a matar pero....  
  
lucia encontro a carla con la mirada...  
  
CARLA!!!!!!!! Aca esta james..!  
  
en eso james volteo hacia donde escucho el grito y vio venir a carla corriendo...  
  
esta lo abrazo e hizo que soltara a lily, james no respondio al abrazo, tenia las manoz pegadas en el cuerpo tratando de safarse de carla... y suplicándole a sirius con la mirada que lo ayudara..  
  
aver.. chica chica.. calma.. sirius con una mano los separo.. james respiro aliviado... carla lo vio extrañada..  
  
que te pasa james..  
  
ehhh.. esque carla.. pues... me siento mal me voy a la sala simún... cuando dijo eso se fue casi corriendo  
  
james se fue a la sala comun... con sirius atrás...  
  
CORNAMENTA!!! No podemos faltar asi como asi! Vamos ven! Se que no te sientes mal..  
  
TE EQUIBOCAS CANUTO..!  
  
si me siento mal..  
  
pero..  
  
no se porque...  
  
sabes que te hace falta cornamenta!!  
  
yo lo se...  
  
hoy, antes de la cena, hare una cita con las dos chicas vas bellas de Hogwarts!!  
  
ya sabes claudia stevens y monica sers, ya sabe sirius le hizo una  
  
seña con las manos mas o menos asi ) (  
  
(AKI ESTABA EL ERROR!!!!)  
  
(solo un pequeño cambio... claudia no es wera... jejejeje sorry por la confucion... )  
  
a claudia siempre le has gustado.. no se porque la rechazabas...  
  
porque estaba con ana lo recuerdas...!  
  
ANDUVISTE CON ANA!!!!!!!!!!!!POR DIOS PERO..!!!!!!!! cuando??'  
  
siempre la e tratado de conquistar..  
  
james suspiro..  
  
sirius.. el año pasado saliste con ella... una semana.. pero saliste con ella...  
  
sirius guardo silencio y sonrio...  
  
sabes cornamenta... tienes razon...  
  
ana era la mas hermosa de todo Hogwarts.. tenia el pelo rojo fuego y unos ojos muy brillantes que eran anaranjados era blanca, y tenia pocas pecas en la cara, delgada... le seguia... claudia que tenia el pelo negro azulado y tenia la piel clara.. ojos azul cielo tambien muy hermosa muy delgada monica por otro lado tenia el pelo güero y la piel blanca.. ojos color miel y  
  
sabes, ahora ya lo recuerdo.. duraste un mes con ella cierto..  
  
si canuto..  
  
valla cornamenta.. ese fue tu record..  
  
lo se canuto.. lo se...  
  
CORNAMENTA.!!!!!!  
  
ahora que canuto..  
  
tenemos que ir a clase..!!  
  
cierto canuto!! Vamos!!  
  
espera.. solo dimes si vas a querer la cita con claudia... porque si no mas para mi...  
  
james penso unos segundos.. primero penso en lily, pero que tiene que ver ella se dijo a si mismo...  
  
claro sirius..!! nos vemos antes de cenar.. aquí en la sala comun..  
  
si... quede con ellas en el jardín antes de cenar...  
  
y canuto, cuando pensabas decírmelo???  
  
ehmm... ahorita..  
  
esta bien canuto vamonos a clase si no es que ya cerraron la puerta..  
  
james corrio segui pensando en evans.. lily evans.. pero porque.. esa era la pregunta...  
  
Porque???  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
James podra dejar de pensar en lily??  
  
estara enamorado de ella??  
  
UNA PREGUNTA PARA LOS FANÁTICOS DE FICS...  
  
continuo?? Diganme que piensan?  
  
como va el fic??  
  
tienen dudas?????  
  
tambien pueden mandarme mails a:  
  
soloammy@hotmail.com  
  
tengo msn, para el que guste agregarme...  
  
se aceptan sugerencias...  
  
Myrtle: GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!! Me animal a seguir (lagrimas de emocion) jajajajaja.... bueno ia se que estuvo muy cortito el cap pasado.. pero pues este lo puse rapido.. aunque e muy tarde... tal vez mañana a estas horas tmb pueda entrar...  
  
GRACIAS..!  
  
Lalwende: HOLA! Gracias a ti tambien por el review!! HEY continua el fic de HARRY POTTER Y LA GEMA DEL PODER...!!!! me encanto...!! como dije antes ya se que el cap esta muy cortito pero ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo por lo del examen! Muchas gracias por desearme suerte en mi examen =) =) =) =) =) que te valla muy bien..  
  
BESOSSSS!!!!!! Muchas GRACIAS!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
by:  
  
ammy... O=) 


	5. untitle

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
esta bien canuto vamonos a clase si no es que ya cerraron la puerta..  
  
james corrio segui pensando en evans.. lily evans.. pero porque.. esa era la pregunta...  
  
Porque???  
  
James vio a lily a lo lejos, era muy hermosa... su pelo rojo, esos ojos verdes lo penetraban cada vez que la veia, esos ojos brillantes tan bellos...  
  
james se paso toda la tarde viendo a lily... en la hora de la comida, en el gran comedor, todo el tiempo la veia.. seria acaso que... el, james potter, se estaba enamorando de lily evans...  
  
  
  
lily!!! Ya viste.. james no te quita la vista de ensima desde la mañana esta viendo a esa carla.. no creo como lo abrazo esta mañana estupida piruja imbecil...  
  
lily tiene ceeelos.. lily tiene ceeelos, empezo a cantar lucia, lily le dio un codazo y despistadamente volteo a ver asia donde siempre estaba james sentado con sus amigos "LOS merodeadores" y.... si... la estaba mirando, con una mirada profunta, esa mirada la ponia nerviosa, esa mirada que tanto le gustaba, la mirada tan inocente que tenia...  
  
lily casi se derretia ai mismo...  
  
cuando salieron del comedor.. lily se apresuro pero sintio que un brazo la sujeto... era el.. esa mirada, era... james...  
  
lily, emm.. podemos hablar...  
  
me ha llamado lily penso ella mientras asintió con la cabeza y lo seguio asta que quedaron un poco alejados de toda la gente...  
  
bueno.. ehm.. lily yoo.. queira decirte..ehmm.. este.. que....  
  
si?? dijo lily tratando de mantener la calma.... nunca se lo uviera imaginado james potter estaba nervioso.. eso no se veia diario  
  
lily lo que pasa es que tu... tu... lily tu me gustas.. y.. y.. bueno queria decirte que.. si no querias salir conmigo hoy.. antes de cenar..?  
  
lily se quedo callada.. james se temio lo peor... pero la vio con ternura, y con una gran sonrisa...  
  
por quien me tomas james, por uno mas de tu juguetitos..? dicho esto se hizo el silencio, james no esperaba esa respuesta de parte de ella..  
  
en la cabeza de lily solo se le vinieron unas palabras a la cabeza...  
  
ERES UNA TONTA... IMBECIL... JAMES.. JAMES POTTER TE EsTA INVITANDO A SALIR Y TU SALES CON ESO... no puede ser!  
  
a james se le vio una cara muy triste, esa cara casi le parte el corazon a lily... james movio la cabeza de un lado para el otro... en señal de que estaba diciendo que no...  
  
lily... es enserio... tu me gusta... y nunca.. te haria eso...  
  
james potter hablando enserio???  
  
en la mente de lily toda clase de pensamientos pasaban uno que mas le molestaba era... YA DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES Y DILE QUE SI! TE MORIAS PORQUE ESO PASARA NO LOD ESAPROVEHCES!  
  
lily... si no quieres solo dime que no.. no me hagas esto... no es necesario... james dio media vuelta y se fue... lily estiro la mano para tratar de sujetarlo y que no se fuera... pero era tarde.. lily se habia quedado paralizada..  
  
james decidio olvidarse de eso un momento... cuando termino la clase fue con sirius..  
  
CANUTO..  
  
sabes.. aquí el ambiente esta muy aburrido..  
  
y cual es tu idea cornamente..  
  
mira.. james se aserco a sirius y le dijo su idea al oido  
  
canuto.. tu dile a lunático y a colagusano nos vemos en el patio después de las clases...  
  
si cornamenta! Sirius le cerro un ojo (CUERO) y se fue...  
  
el dia paso normalmente... faltaban 2 horas para ir a cenar..  
  
james fue al patio, no habia nadie, probablemente todos estaban descansando... se apresuro e hizo apareces una tarima (ya sabeis donde dan conciertos..) con luces de colores y todo... mas tarde llegaron lunático, canuto y colagusano...  
  
bien cornamenta... aquí esta lo que pediste.. de pronto arriba del escenario aparecieron una bateria y 3 microfonos... uno mas adelante que los otros 2... se pusieron a conectar todo...  
  
--- CUANDO ESTUBO TODO CONECTADO Y LISTO ---  
  
bien... ahora.. esperaremos.... nos vemos aquí 30 minutos antes de la cena! james dijo un hechizo y la tarima con todo se volvio invisible..  
  
james...  
  
si canuto?  
  
tenemos una cita recuerdas??  
  
claudia y monica.!!!!  
  
canuto no estoy de humor para eso... ademas... ya no quiero seguir asi...  
  
como cornamenta??  
  
asi canuto!! De mujer en mujer.. últimamente, siento algo mas por alguien mas.. y..  
  
no pudo seguir hablando porque sirius le movia la cabeza de un lado a otro...  
  
cornamenta!  
  
algo te esta afectando la cabeza...  
  
tal vez ese malfoy!!!  
  
CAAANUUUTTOOO....  
  
DEEJJAA DEEEE DDAARRRLEEE VUUUEELLLTAASSS  
  
AAAA MMMIII CCAABBBEEEZZAAA...!  
  
o lo siento cornamenta...  
  
si, si... canuto...  
  
ahora james quede con esas chicas y no las puedes dejar plantadas.. bueno a claudia..  
  
esta bien.. pueda que eso me ayude a... bueno pueda que me ayude.. vamos..  
  
llegaron al jardín, sirius estaba muy peinado en cambio james en cuanto a su pelo parecia que se acababa de levantar... a muchas chicas les encantaba el pelo de james, por lo que dejo de intentar peinarlo..  
  
james llego y vio a claudia, era muy bonita, por otro lado vio a monica...  
  
James tomo a claudia por la cintura y se la llevo a pasear... claudia se veia muy emocionada.. james en cambio se veia muy despistado, de pronto james sintio la mano de claudia por su pelo voltio y la vio con la cara inocente que hacia suspirar a muchas chicas en Hogwarts y esa sonrisa.. claudia se le acerco, james la acerco a el por la cintura ella puso la otra mano en el cuello de james.. y lo beso  
  
ambos calleron al pasto.. los 2 se separaron y rieron.. se quedaron ai recostados asta que claudio dio una vuelta y quedo arriba de james.. este le sonrio pusos sus 2 manos en el cuellos de claudia la acerco hacia el y la beso.... james no podia dejar de pensar en lily, pero ella no lo queria.. tenia que olvidarla.. pero.. el problema era que...  
  
NO PODIA  
  
ehmm.. carla...  
  
claudia.. le corrigió ella...  
  
si perdona.. claudia..  
  
sabes.. creo que..  
  
esto no esta bien, dijo tratando de levantárse pero claudia estaba sobre el..  
  
pero james..  
  
porque????  
  
de pronto james dejo de hablar, vio una figura que se asercaba..  
  
vaya... james potter... pense que hablabas en serio..?  
  
esa era la voz de lily...  
  
james no dijo nada se quedo con la boca abierta..  
  
pierdete evans! Yo y potter estamos ocupados...  
  
CALLATE.. le dijo james a claudia.. esta se hizo la que no oyo nada..  
  
Lily.. yo...  
  
sabes james, tu me gustaBAS.. en tiempo pasado.. pero ya veo que tu no puedes hablar enserio, no te importa jugar con lo sentimientos de las personas...  
  
james separo a claudia de el.. y se paro de golpe..  
  
Lily... yoo.... yo hablaba enserio...  
  
pero tu... tu no me diste esperanzas... solo decias que  
  
que yo te queria como un juguete i no se que otras tontadas!!!  
  
Lily tu me gustas.. ya te lo habia dicho..!  
  
tengo que irme.. eh quedado con unas amigas antes de la cena.. para estudiar..  
  
Lily no te vallas!!!!!!  
  
james sujeto a lily por los hombros y le dio vuelta..  
  
PORFAVOR... lily...  
  
mira potter...!  
  
dime james.. si?  
  
bueno.. mira james...en realidad pense que hablabas enserio, y vine abuscarte... pero ya veo que no..  
  
YO NO TENGO LA CULPA lily...  
  
james se inco con la mano de ella sujetada... PERDONAME lily porfavor...  
  
lily lo vio...  
  
james potter pidiendo perdon, y de rodillas... si no lo uviera visto no se lo uviera creido...  
  
lily lo solto y se fue corriendo hacia el castillo... james se quedo viendo la puerta... eso iva muy mal.. pero... tenia una ideaa...  
  
james vio su reloj... faltaba poco para que se reunieran asi que corrio hasta que llego al lugar donde se juntarian...  
  
minutos después llegaron todos...  
  
JAMES... pero que le hiciste a claudia...  
  
claudia? Que claudia??  
  
aaaahhh! Oops.. me olvide de ella..  
  
QUE! Pero cornamenta!!! Como te puedes olvidar de ella..  
  
esque canuto.. estabamos ehmm, bueno  
  
no queremos detalles james!  
  
mira canuto, lo que pasa es que la persona por la que yo siento algo llego y.. y.. pues...  
  
sirius se le quedo viendo... bien bien, pero como te olvidaste nomas asi de ella! Que te pasa..  
  
mira ai que discutir esto después tenemos mucho que hacer y poco tiempo...  
  
movieron la tarima hasta que quedo frente a la puerta de entrada del colegio...  
  
estubieron un rato hasta que quedo todo listo...  
  
----------------  
  
lunatico.. estas seguro que si hablo por este ehmm este mifofono se ooira en el comedor????  
  
si james.. y es micrófono..  
  
james estaba en el micrófono de enfrente.. sirius a un lado y lupin al otro peter estaba en la bateria..  
  
sirius, james y lupin traia unas guitarras muy modernas...  
  
wow de donde sacaron esto? Ehh canuto...  
  
ya sabes james.. MAGIA....  
  
bueno.. vamos..  
  
peter levanto las baquetas (ya saben los palitos de la bateria)  
  
y las golpeo muchas veces... james se voltio  
  
PETER.. solo tres veces y comenzamos.. si?  
  
ehh.. a si.. claro james..  
  
DE PRONTO COMENZO UNA CANCIÓN...  
  
^[Enrique Iglesias – Escapar...]^ .....  
  
James empezo a cantar...  
  
[James..]  
  
Hey... tu y yo.. es asi.. sube y baja pero un dia al fin sin querer.. nos va bien cuando una dicha se acabo, una voz, dice no, y se queda..  
  
--- EN EL COMEDOR.. ---  
  
QUE Eso lucia??  
  
no se vamos a ver..  
  
todos los alunos salieron a ver que era lo que pasaba y se encontraron con todo un espectáculo.. los merodeadores, en un templete con luces de todo tipo de colores.. y cantando...  
  
[sirius y lupin siguieron con el coro...]  
  
SI DECIDES DEJARME no te voy a suplicar.. aya tuuuuuu si mas tarde.. aunque corras te escondas no puedes escapar...  
  
AUNQUE CORRAS TE ESCONDAS NO PUEDES ESCAPAR..  
  
[James.. buscando con la mirada a lily..]  
  
Hoy.. si te vas.. ya veras... que no es tan facil olvidar.... sabe bien, sabe mal.. como sea pero es tan real, que al final... lo demas no te importa no no nooo yeee  
  
muchas chicas gritaban... y se emocionaban...  
  
[devuelte sirius y lupin al coro]  
  
SI DECIDES DEJARME no te voy a suplicar..  
  
[james..] no voy a suplicar [sirius y lupin siguen cantando] aya tuuuuuu si mas tarde.. aunque corras te escondas no puedes escapar...  
  
aunque corras te escondas no puedes escapar..  
  
[James...]  
  
correras.... te esconderas.... PERo no te escaparas.. correras... te esconderás... pero NO TE ESCAPARAAss..  
  
[James...]  
  
Hoy una voz dice nooo y se queda CORRE Y DIME ADIOS!  
  
[sirius y lupin al coro]  
  
SI DECIDES DEJARME no te voy a suplicar..  
  
[james..] no suplicareeeeeee [sirius y lupin siguen cantando] aya tuuuuuu si mas tarde.. [James..] SI Mas tardee... [sirius y lupin siguen cantando] aunque corras te escondas no puedes escapar...  
  
[James...]  
  
YOU CAN ESCAPE MI LOVEE!!!  
  
[devuelte sirius y lupin al coro]  
  
SI DECIDES DEJARME no te voy a suplicar..  
  
[james..] YOU CAN ESCAPE MI LOOOVE.. [sirius y lupin siguen cantando] aya tuuuuuu si mas tarde.. aunque corras te escondas no puedes escapar...  
  
[James...]  
  
corre y ya veras que nunca vas a escapar..  
  
corre y dime adios, corre y ya veras.. que nunca vas... a escapar...  
  
no puedes escapar......  
  
LA CANCIÓN TERMINO...  
  
james ya habia localizado a lily, junto a lucia...  
  
se le quedo viendo y grito...  
  
LILY!!!!!!!!!!!!..... sabes!! Te A-M-O... en cuanto dijo eso volvió a tocar su guitarra, le hizo una seña a sus amigos y empezo otra canción..  
  
muchas chicas que estaban presentes estaban rojas de ira... el nunca les habia dicho que las amaba!! Lily estaba ROJA.. completamente ROJA....  
  
^[Fernando Osorio – Segundo respiro...]^ ..... (si no la tienen bajenla!! Me ecanta esta canción!!)  
  
[James...]  
  
Merecemos un segundo respiro...  
  
ni siquiera me has dejado olvidarte.. aunque quisiera no sabria dejarte.. ni siquiera te e dejado extrañarme, aunque e querido es mas facil de amarte... Porque no se que seria de mi.... porque no se que seriaaa de tiiiii..... PORQUE NACIMOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO.. NO DECIDIMOS MUCHO ANTEEEEES DE VENIR... PORQUE VIVIMOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO YA ESTABA ESCRITO ENE L CORAZON..  
  
Ohh.....  
  
merecemos un segundo respiro.. porque la intención es mas fuerte que el olvido, tu silencio no a dejado de aogarme, como mi ausencia no a dejado de abrazarte... porque no se que seria de ti... porque no se que seria de mii..... PORQUE NACIMOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO.. NO DECIDIMOS MUCHOANTES DE VENIR... PORQUE VIVIMOS EL UNO PAARA EL OTR.. YA ESTABA ESCRITO EN EL CORAZON..  
  
en la luna de tus besos, en el agua del desierto, en el cielo de mi alma, la memoria del recuerdo.. uooohhh  
  
PORQUE NACIMOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRo.. NO DECIDIMOS MUCHO ANTES DE VENIR... PORQUE VIVIMOS (sirius y lupin (merecemos un segundo respiro) EL UNO PARA EL OTR.. YA ESTABA ESCRITO EN EL CORAZON.......  
  
porque nacimos.. (sirius y lupin (merecemos un segundo respiro) porque vivimos.. uuohhhh......  
  
PORQUE NACIMOS EL UNO PARA EL OTRO.... NO DECIDIMOS MUCHO ANTES DE VENIR... PORQUE VIVIMOS (sirius y lupin (merecemos un segundo respiro) EL UNO PARA EL OTROO.. YA ESTABA ESCRITO EN EL CORAZON.....  
  
porque nacimos.. (sirius y lupin (merecemos un segundo respiro) porque vivimos.. uoooohh.... no nooooo..................  
  
mERECEMOS UN SEGUNDO RESPIRO....  
  
James callo.. volteo a ver a lily...  
  
y le sonrio.. bajo del escenario... la tomo del brazo y se la llevo... asia donde no los vieran...  
  
lily.. ehmm... quieres ser mi novia??  
  
lily lo miro fijo... y..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
hoLAS!!!!!!!!!  
  
ESTA MAS LARGO!!!!!!!!! Eh!!!!!!!!!!  
  
no me digan que no porque si..  
  
no sali tan mal... habian confundido mi calificación con la de otra.. =D  
  
que suerte la mia... =D=D=D=D=D=D=D de 6 a 9!!!!!!! Eaeaeaeaea =)  
  
  
  
Lalwende: GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW!! que bueno que ya vas a continuar el de la gema del poder.. me gusto mucho..te deje review... el de el final del principio no lo e leido pero seguro que esta bueno.. sale pues, este cap esta mas largo!! Jajaja y ya corregi lo otro.. =D y como vez me fue super bien en el examen..!!!!!! =)=)=)=)=) grax... ojala que a ti te valla tmb super bien!! BYEs! Besos!!  
  
MANDEN REVIEWS!!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\ / 


	6. que planea lucius?

Diel  
  
Myrtle  
  
Sofia  
  
fuensanta potter  
  
Â¡Â¡Â¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!  
  
que bueno que les gusto el capitulo anterior...  
  
diel.. sorry por los sanshos... jejejejeje bueno, espero que este  
  
cap tambien les guste!  
  
bEsoSs!!!!!  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
lily.. ehmm... quieres ser mi novia??  
  
lily lo miro fijo... y..  
  
y antes de que lily pudiera contestar.. lucius jalo a james por la manga... dejando a lily sola con las palabras en la boca..  
  
MALFOy.!!! Que es lo que quieres..! suÃ©ltame..!  
  
espera potter.. no tan rapido..  
  
dumbledore quiere verte, en su oficina, a ti y a los merodeadores...  
  
james voltio a ver a lily que lo miraba esperando que terminara de hablar con lucius para poder decirle su respuesta...  
  
ahora vuelvo li... no pudo terminar porque lucius lo empujo asi donde estaban los merodeadores...  
  
cuando james volvio al escenario reamus y siriius estaban esperando que volviera al parecer muy aburridos.. y peter estaba tocando la bateria como un loco (jajaja)...  
  
  
  
ehmmm.... peter...  
  
peter seguia tocando y no hacia caso a james...  
  
peter...  
  
PETTERRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
petter guardo silencio y se quedo viendo a james muy asustado...  
  
nomas no te enojes james! Tenia que entretener al publico!!!!!!  
  
ENTRETENERNOS!!!!! CASI NOS MATAS DE ABURRIMIENTO! â€" grito una de Hufflepuf..  
  
Esta bien! Si no les gustaba me lo uvieran dicho y ya no es para que  
  
james - YA PETER CALLATE!!  
  
dumbledore nos quiere ver en su oficina!  
  
YA TODOS CONTRA MI!!!- petter lanzo al aire las baquetas... una le dio a reamus y otra a sirius...  
  
ouuchh..  
  
sirius estaba apunto de golpear a peter cuando james lo detuvo..  
  
Sirius!!!!!! Dumbledore nos esta esperando, no se ustedes pero yo deje algo pendiente muy importante.. se podrÃ­an apurar!!!  
  
si.. james si... vamos peter! Lupin..!  
  
nos esperan! Sirius hizo una reverencia para que pasara lupin y peter...  
  
perimero paso lupin despuÃ©s peter, sirius no pudo contenerse y le metio el pie a peter...  
  
AAAAaaaahhh!!!!!!!!! (peter cae arriba de james)  
  
  
  
YAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! James se quita a peter de ensima y camina rapido hacia el despacho de dumbledore... los merodeadores lo siguieron....  
  
llegaron frente a la gÃ¡rgola de la entrada del despacho de dumbledore... dijeron la contraseÃ±a (siendo los merodeadores se sabian todas jajaja)  
  
llegaron y tocaron la puerta...  
  
adelante.. contesto dumbledore  
  
ehmm... nos llamo profesor? Dijo james asomando la cabeza por la puerta..  
  
pues en realidad.. no, pero aprobechare para decirte, james tu y tus amigos... la proxima vez que quieran hacer un concierto sorpresa, solo pidanme permiso si??  
  
SII.. SII.. SII.. SII.. SII...  
  
se oyo detrÃ¡s de la puerta a petter repitiendo muchas veces si... como un canto (usen la imaginaciÃ³n)  
  
de pornto se oyo un golpe y la voz de sirius... CALLATE PETER!!!!!!  
  
y un ouch de parte de petter... remus intentaba calmarlos...  
  
james estaba rojo de ira.. que no presto atenciÃ³n al espectÃ¡culo que estaban formando atrÃ¡s sirius, petter, y reamus...  
  
ese estupido de malfoy lo habia interrumpido cuando lily le iva a contestar!!  
  
esta bien profesor.. si no tiene nada mas que decirnos... nos tenemos que ir.. dijo cerrando la puerta.... iva a salir corriendo pero se tropezo con peter..  
  
PETER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tengo prisa!!!!!!  
  
james salio corriendo... tenia que encontrar a lily... algo no estaba bien.. lucius tramaba algo...!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡Â¡HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA OTRA VEZ.....!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
volvemos a los caps cortos.. jejejeje  
  
bueno.. dejenme review si quieren que continue...  
  
si no.. pues lo dejamos ai...  
  
que quisieran que pusiera.. diganme!!!!!!  
  
tengo varias ideas mas pero.. aun no estoy segura..  
  
por eso no las puse en este cap...  
  
  
  
MANDENME REVIEWS PLIS!!!!!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - | - - - - - - - - -  
  
- - - - - - - - - - | - - - - - - - - -  
  
- - - - - - - - - - | - - - - - - - - -  
  
- - - - - - - - - - | - - - - - - - - -  
  
- - - - - - - - - - | - - - - - - - - -  
  
- - - - - - - - - - \ / - - - - - - - - - 


	7. NOTA DE LA AUTORA osea mia

NOTA DE LA AUTORA...!  
  
by:  
  
Ammy..!!  
  
HOLA A TODOS!!  
  
MUCHISSIIIMASSS GRAAACIASSSSS PORR LOS REEVIIIEEEWSSs A:  
  
suky black, BAD GIRL MALFOY(fuensanta, Lalwende,  
  
Hermione de Potter y Diel  
  
Diel:  
  
Ya se que el capitulo estubo muy corto..  
  
jejeje, últimamente no eh tenido mucho tiempo  
  
y no se si continuar este fic... =| no se que hare....'  
  
Hermione de Potter:  
  
Bueno, primero que nada gracias por el review!  
  
que bueno que te gusto...  
  
pues no se si continuar como ya le dije a diel..  
  
aun no lo se....  
  
Lalwende:  
  
que bueno que pudiste entrar a FF.net! u que bueno  
  
tambien que te gustaron los capitulos... yo tambien espero  
  
pronto hacer mas.. pero... aver que pasa...  
  
(Ten por seguro que seguire estudiando no quiero pasar por lo mismo que la vez pasadaa... jejeje) gracias por los animos =) tratare de seguir el fic..  
  
pero como dije... no se q hacer....  
  
BAD GIRL MALFOY(Fuensanta y suky black:  
  
lo se.. lo se...  
  
demasiado corto..  
  
si continuo este fic tratare de hacer  
  
mas largos los caps =)  
  
gracias a las 2 por los reviews  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
BUENO MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS...  
  
[ ESPERO CONTINUAR ESTE FIC ] 


	8. untitle

Lalwende:  
  
Gracias por el review.. cuando lo lei me puse a pensar y acomode mis ideas en un cuaderno.. y pues me salio esto =) ke mal ke te despidieras de todos tus amigos.. yo odio las despedidas.. soy muy sentimental.. como no tienes una idea..! =| pero pues como tu dijiste Animos! =)  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
PETER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tengo prisa!!!!!!  
  
james salio corriendo... tenia que encontrar a lily... algo no estaba bien.. lucius tramaba algo...!  
  
james estubo corriendo hasta que llego a donde minutos antes habia estado el cantando.. busco con la mirada a lily, después de unos cuantos segundos encontro a lily con lucius... corrio lo mas que pudo para llegar a donde estaban ellos...  
  
Cuando llego empujo a lucius con la mano y se puso frente a lily que al parecer estaba muy enojada..  
  
ehmm... lily... no me has contestado.. si o no?  
  
ante esto lily le pego una cachetada a james..  
  
COMO TE ATREVES ESTUPIDO IMBECIL!!!!!!NNO JUGARAS CON MIGO COMO LO HACES CON CUANTA MUJER SE TE ATRAVIESA!!CLARO QUE NO!!!  
  
antes de que james contestara lily salio corriendo al parecer iva llorando... con la cara roja... corrio hasta la sala comun, subio al cuarto de las chicas y se quedo ai, llorando... mientras que... abajo...  
  
james todavía estaba en shok...  
  
quue queee acaba de pasar???  
  
de pronto james lo entendio todo.... se voltio y se encontro con una gran sonrisa... una sonrisa que aunque fria malvada...  
  
agarro a lucius por el cuello de la tunica y lo levanto...  
  
QUE ES LO QUE LE DIJISTE A LILY MALDITO HIJO DE P...!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
solo la verdad james... solo la verdad...  
  
ME POdRIAS dEcIR dE QUE MALdITA vERdAd ESTAS HABLANdO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
s.. i.. me.. so...lta..ras.. te d..ig...o  
  
(dijo lucios medio ahogado porque james casi lo ahorca)  
  
james lo solto de golpe y lucius callo al suelo de sentón... (jajajaja)  
  
ahora si dime que le dijiste imbecil...  
  
lucius no la penso dos veces y se levanto salio corriendo pero no corrio mas de 3 pasos porrque se tropezó con PETEr...  
  
Ehhmm... lo siento..  
  
JAMES te estaba buscando!!  
  
PETTER!!!!!! YO QUE PENSE Que nunca servirias para nada!!!!!!!! Dijo james al tiempo que corria hacia donde estaba lucius en el suelo...  
  
lo levanto con una mano y lo sujeto del cuello  
  
YA IMBECIL NO PUEDES ESCAPAR DE MI DIME QUE MENTIRAS LE DIJISTE A LILY PARA QUE ME DIJERA ESO!!!!!!!  
  
bueno quieres saberlo!!!!! Lo sabras!!  
  
LE DIJE LA PURA VERDAD!! QUE TU NOMAS LA QUERIAS PARA JUGAR CON ELLA!! ASI COMO LO HACES CON TODAS POTTER!!!! QUERIAS IRTE A LA CAMA CON ELLA!!!!! ESO ES LO QUE LE DIJE! LE DIJE QUE TE HABIA ESCUCHAD... lucius no pudo seguir porque ungolpe de parte de james lo callo...  
  
el golpe que le dio james hizo que se callera al suelo..  
  
COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO PENDEJO!!!  
  
porque se me da la gana potter!! Simplemente por eso!!!!!!!! Algun problema!!!!!!!!  
  
SI! grito james al mismo timpo que se tiro ensima de lucius y empezo a pegar en la cara y en el cuerpo... claro que lucius no se quedo atrás le empezo a pegar a james en el estomago....  
  
Asi estuvieron mucho timpo asta que sirius los separo...  
  
Mira james.. por mas que me guste ver como matas a este imbecil... tengo que detenerte...  
  
PERO SIRIUSSSs porque... hEy hace mucho que estas aquí...  
  
si llegue junto con petter.. pero eso que importa... ve con lily dejame terminar de partirle su mandarina en gajos a este idiota..!  
  
James tenia un ojo morado y el labio de abajo parecia que estaba reventado... abajo del ojo derecho tenia morado y sangre...  
  
Pero lucius habia terminado peor... mUUUUCho pero que james..  
  
tenia un ojo morado el estomago muy lastimado una costilla rota y tenia la boca reventada!  
  
Sirus ya no le hizo nada por lastima... y lo dejo ai tirado... después de unos segundo vio como llego snape para ayudarlo  
  
jajaja ese malfoy se lo merece!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
q' ondas a todos!  
  
BUEno Espero que les guste este cap!!!  
  
oTRA vez un capitulo corte verdaa...  
  
bueno pero el otro capitulo que sigue tratare de hacerlo  
  
mas largo.. y rapido...!  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!  
  
(^[eNSERiO L pROxIMO cAp vA sEr mAs lARGO!]^) 


	9. untitle2

Diel:  
  
hOla diel! Gracias por el review! Jejeje no sabia si poner que james le dijera eso a lucius pero después de que la pense un ratito pues la vdd... lo deje.. jejeje =)  
  
Lalwende:  
  
gRAcias por el review... si tenias razon.. jaja hace rato me hace falra organización pero pues estoy en eso.. espero que te reunas pronto con tus amigos..  
  
tmb gracias a Maru..! que me mando su review por mail =) que bueno que te gusto.. aquí esta la continuación...!  
  
buEno..  
  
aquí tenemos el capitulo siguiente!! eaeaeaea =D  
  
no lo habia podido poner por problemas aquí de mi compu..  
  
de pura buena suerte no se borro.. y pues aquí esta!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Sirus ya no le hizo nada por lastima... y lo dejo ai tirado... después de unos segundo vio como llego snape para ayudarlo  
  
jajaja ese malfoy se lo merece!!!  
  
Hey! Peter! Apurate.. seguro que james esta con lily... eso yo no me lo pierdo!! Yoo sabia que le gustaba lily! Tan mal se llevavan que van a terminar casados..! siempre lo dije!  
  
-------------------------  
  
James iva llegando a la sala comun de Gryffindor..  
  
busco a lily con la mirada y la encontro...  
  
Lily!!  
  
que bueno que te encontre..!!  
  
mira potter! No me importas.. si.. mejor vete  
  
Lily! Por favor... escuchame primero!  
  
de pronto sintio que alguien lo llamaba por la espalda, voltio y sintio una cachetada "Genial.. dos en un dia...!" penso..  
  
voltio a ver quien habia sido la persona que lo habia golpeado, y se encontro con lucia...  
  
AVER.. dime que le hiciste a lily james potter!  
  
james voltio y vio a lily subiendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de las chicas..  
  
yo no le hice nada! Fue ese.. esee... LUCIUS!! Lucius malfoy!  
  
pero todo lo que le dijo es mentira...!  
  
potter... te conozco mucho... cambias de pareja a diario!!  
  
no dejare que le hagas eso a lily me entiendes!  
  
ella es mi mejor amiga..!  
  
miraa...  
  
Lucia le dijo ella  
  
si ya sabia!  
  
lucia  
  
yo se que me conoces.. pero... esto no es asi.. no lo entiendeS! Yo la amo!!! L A A M O, si ella no soy nada lucia! Entiéndelo! Ya la extraño.. sus ojos verdes, su pelo, ella!  
  
pues te sugiero que esperes hasta mañana ya que ella ya debe esta dormida.. y no quiero que la molestes si... esta mal...  
  
Ella te queria james potter...  
  
PERO LUCIA YO LA AMO!!! Grito james sin importarle que todos los que estaban en la sala comun lo vieran..  
  
y ustedes que ves... Si YO AMO A LILY EVANS... Algun problema!!  
  
noo.. contestaron algunos... otros hicieron como que no lo vieron...  
  
james subio a su habitación...  
  
estubo un ratito asi tranquilo pensando... hasta que llego sirius..  
  
JAMES!!!!!! Que paso con lily!! Ya le dijiste que lo que le dijo el pelo lamido de malfoy es mentira...  
  
james no contesto...  
  
James!! Contestame!! Soy yo canuto!! Tu best friend.. sirius hizo unos movimientos graciosos con las manos...  
  
SIRius dejame dormir si...  
  
uuhh... sirius? Canuto, creo que esta enojado.. nunca te llama sirius... solo cuando hay mucha gente...  
  
si peter.. lo se...  
  
Podrian callarse peter y sirius quiero dormir..  
  
si algo trae peter...  
  
esta bien no te enojes CORnameEnta...  
  
sirius se sento y saco una radio magica... tocaba canciones muggles..  
  
la prendio y se puso a escuchar una canción ya empezada.. james se puso a oir bien la letra que decia asi...  
  
ya no recuerdas  
  
lo que decias  
  
querias tiempo  
  
que te aburria  
  
y dices que me extrañas  
  
que sin mi no eres nada  
  
ya sabes que se siente  
  
que te mande a la chin.... La canción no pudo continuar devido a que un almuadazo de parte de james hizo que se apagara...  
  
okey james... algo extraño te susede... dime que es...  
  
nada sirius.. duérmete...  
  
No ahora me dejas oir aunque sea una canción me encanta esta es muggle pero me gusta.. oila!  
  
james presto atención de nuevo a la canción.. tambien empezada...  
  
noto que mi corazon  
  
no se no va...  
  
que las miradas se caen..  
  
y que muere el mar  
  
tu y yo tenemos que hablar  
  
porque ya se ba acabando el aire entre nosotros  
  
y lo noto....  
  
james se levanto..  
  
sabes canuto  
  
ahora si canuto..?  
  
bien dime que te pasa  
  
esa canción me gusta...  
  
me harias un favor canuto...  
  
depende cornamenta.. tus ideas estan empezando a asustarme...  
  
(sirius puso cara de niño chiquito apunto de llorar)  
  
james lo vio y alzo una ceja...  
  
Es broma cornamenta!...  
  
en que quieres que te ayude!  
  
bueno.. a ti te gusta claudia verda... con la que sali la vez pasada..  
  
si pero.. sabes ahora que lo pienso no la e podido conquistar.. peroq ue tiene que ver ella con lily...  
  
pues que son del mismo cuarto cierto?  
  
esta en Gryffindor?  
  
si es de gryffindo y si esta en el cuarto de lily pero que con eso...  
  
mira... o no sabes que.. eso es muy cursi... (james saco la lengua y puso cara de asko)  
  
en que pensabas cornamenta?  
  
nada sirius duérmete...  
  
no ahora me dices..  
  
noo.. james salio del cuarto con sirius atrás de el y con su capa invisible en le mano...  
  
TE VOY A ENCONTRAR JAMES...  
  
olvidas el mapa del merodeador podre ver donde estas!!!  
  
sirius subio buscando el mapa... y después de unos minutos bajo...  
  
bien cornamenta.. dame el mapa!  
  
crees que te lo voy a dar para que me encuentres?? No!  
  
tengo mucho que hacer... HASTA MAÑANAAAAAA CANUTO...  
  
Como odio que hagas eso.. dijo canuto... subiendo... PERO REGRESARE Cornamenta!  
  
---------------- AL DIA SIGUIENTE ---------------  
  
toda la mañana paso muy rapido.. las clases... lily se la paso evitando a los merodeadores.. mas a james...  
  
lily... ya estas mejor??? Segura??...  
  
lucia estoy bien... no te preocupes... lo supere...  
  
lily voltio al lugar donde siempre se sentaba james con sirius y en fin donde siempre estaban los merodeadores..  
  
todos estaban riendo excepto uno... el... James.. parecia triste..  
  
era hora de la comida... entraron muchas lechuzas en el comedor y una se aserco a lily con una carta roja con la orillita dorada, y en el centro el nombre LILY EVANS en dorado...  
  
lily la abrio y se empezo a oir una canción muyyy bajito  
  
(como la canción de lo noto de los hombres g)  
  
solo ella la oia y como máximo las que estaban enseguida de ella...  
  
esto la sorprendio mucho y leyo lo que decia....  
  
Noto que mi corazon no se, no va  
  
que las miradas se caen y que muere el mar  
  
tu y yo tenemos que hablar  
  
porque ya se va acabando el aire entre nosotros...  
  
y lo noto...  
  
Lo noto, noto que me esquivas que evitas mis caricias  
  
que pones mala cara si te toco  
  
y yo que estoy perdido no puedo hablar contigo  
  
y cada dia me siento mas solo.  
  
me voy hundiendo poco a poco.  
  
Lily...  
  
Tengo que hablar contigo  
  
eso que dijo lucius no es verdad...  
  
tengo que decirte algo importante..  
  
aparte de la pregunta que no me contestaste =(  
  
nos vemos como a las 8:30 enfrente del lago  
  
espero que vallas.. o para decirme adios o aunque  
  
sea para escucharme...  
  
te quiere  
  
James Potter  
  
de quien es lily??? Dijo lucia a su lado...  
  
de.. ehmm.. de nadie... lily guardo la carta  
  
lily volvio a voltear hacia donde estaba james...  
  
lo vio igual que antes.. triste??  
  
lily se levanto rapido y salio del comedor...  
  
afuera se encontro con carla platicando con unas de sus amigas.. ( =| )  
  
y que carla... sigues con james..  
  
No..!  
  
Te cambiio por otra carla! Supe que estaba saliendo con esa tal evans... lily creo que se llama..  
  
no.. la muy idiota no le hace caso... james se ve deprimido pero.. adivina quien lo va a animas, dijo con una sonrisa...  
  
lily no pudo evitar enojarse... esa noche iria a ver a james al lago y le preguntaria, sabria la verdad...  
  
pero de verdad queria saberla????  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CONTINUARA PRONTO!!  
  
LES AGRADECERIA DE TODO CORAZON SIN ME DEJARAN UN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)  
  
o mandenme mails: soloammy@hotmail.com  
  
cUIdENsE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
bEsos  
  
MANDEN REVIEWS...  
  
hErE  
  
. .|. .  
  
. .|. .  
  
. .|. .  
  
. .|. .  
  
. \ / . 


	10. untitle3

HoLA!  
  
pUEs ya ESTOY DE VUELTA!!! =)  
  
GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWSs  
  
DIEL  
  
tratare de incluir mas a sirius...  
  
me parecio muy lindo lo de las caritas que bueno que te gusto!! =)  
  
MYRTLE  
  
Hola!  
  
pues si me enoje!!  
  
jaja no es cierto!!  
  
Gracias por decÃ­rmelo =) la verdad ya estoy en eso porque yo tambien pienso lo mismo que tu soy pesima para eso.. jejeje.. lo admito =) gracias por el review!  
  
Maika Yugi  
  
Pues aquÃ­ esta el siguiente capitulo!!  
  
que buenoq ue te guste el fic!  
  
sigue mandando mails o reviews por aquÃ­ como  
  
quieras =)  
  
Maru  
  
Muchas gracias tambien por el mail!  
  
me gusta tu idea.. seguire tu consejo solo que en este cap no porque ia lo tengo escrito jijijiji =) sigue mandando mails!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Te cambiio por otra carla! Supe que estaba saliendo con esa tal evans... lily creo que se llama..  
  
no.. la muy idiota no le hace caso... james se ve deprimido pero.. adivina quien lo va a animar, dijo con una sonrisa...  
  
lily no pudo evitar enojarse... esa noche iria a ver a james al lago y le preguntaria si sentia algo por carla, sabria la verdad...  
  
pero de verdad queria saberla????  
  
---  
  
lily se fue caminando hasta la sala comun... no habia nadie... se sento pensando....  
  
iria a ver a james..?  
  
o se quedaria creyendo lo que lucius le habia dicho??  
  
decidio ir a ver a james....  
  
-------------Carla con sus amigas-------  
  
Viste la cara que puso evans.. jajaja esa pobre tonta...  
  
y carla como vas a hacer que james te haga caso?  
  
el me hizo caso una vez... me lo hara de nuevo.. o lo dudas susan (susan es una de sus amigas jejeje)  
  
oye carla.. mira.. parece que cuando lily se fue dejo caer esta carta (ya saben que carta verda! (=S)  
  
carla se hagacho y cogio la carta que tenia el nombre de lily en el medio... la habrio y la leyo...  
  
valla ella se vera con james antes de la cena...  
  
y que piensas hacer carla.. probablemente ai se hagan novios y ya sabes.. todo...  
  
si susan pero... yo llegare primero que esa lily.. james llegara temprano podria jurarlo.. asi q.. yo tambien...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Todo paso muy rapido ya eran las 8:00...  
  
bueno amigas.. me voy.. james potter me espera...  
  
pero carla que no la carta decia 8:30 falta media hora!!  
  
si pero esperare hasta que llegue james y luego llegare yo.. sera perfecto...  
  
Nos vemos..  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
en otra parte.. (el baÃ±o de el cuarto de los hombre se podria decir)  
  
CORNAMENTA!!!!!! SAL YA DEL BAÃ'O!!! NO ME E PEINADO DESDE QUE SE ACABO LA COMIDA!! ABRE LA PUERTA O LA TUMBo!!  
  
James habrio la puerta...  
  
cornamenta.. sabes creo que para haber pasado hay en el baÃ±o tanto tiempo al menos podiras salir peinado no?  
  
James traia como siempre el pelo todo despeinado y dos mechones que le caian en la cara.. y el uniforme de Hogwarts...  
  
mira canuto, dijo mientras se hacia los mechones que tenia en la cara para atrÃ¡s... si me pudiera peinar estaria peinado! No crees! Mi pelo es asi y no puedo hacer nada...  
  
y dime.. a donde piensas ir..?  
  
bueno.. ehm.. voy al lago  
  
TE AcompaÃ±..  
  
Nooo! Digo.. no para que.  
  
cornamenta a quien vas a ver?? Pregunto sirius alzando las dos cejas para arriba y poniendo cara picara...  
  
A lily si.. y no quiero que vallas!  
  
eso cornamenta!! Tu puedes!  
  
yo tengo cita con claudia =)  
  
para canutoo. Ya anduviste con ella que no?  
  
y que?? Es muy guapa.. o no??  
  
bueno si.. ya me voy...  
  
adios!  
  
james se fue a las afueras del colegio y se sento en la banca que estaba enfrente del lago...  
  
unos segundo despuÃ©s llego carla...  
  
  
  
Hola James...  
  
porque tan solo???  
  
carla.. te puedes ir espero a alguien...  
  
Es a lily??? Porque vi que iva con malfoy al comedor...  
  
enserio? James puso cara triste...  
  
espera... como sabes que espero a lily  
  
esque vi que tiro esto a la basura y lo recogi.. le dijo carla enseÃ±Ã¡ndole la carta...  
  
james dudo un poco pero cogio la carta... era la que le habia dado a lily...  
  
bueno.. si es la carta que le mande.. pero, pero mejor la espero.. ral vez la tiro sin querer.. y pues... mejor la esperare.. y tu podrias irte porfavor...  
  
no te dejare solo..  
  
Pero fijate que quiero estar solo si...  
  
carla volteo hacia atrÃ¡s y vio que lily se esaba acercando..  
  
carla volteo de nuevo a ver a james... se tiro sobre el besÃ¡ndolo.. hizo que quedara acostado en la banca y ella estaba ensima de el..  
  
james no coperaba con el beso.. tenia la boca cerrada... carla tenia los ojos abiertos viendo a los de james quien los tenia cerrados tratando de hacer su cabeza a un lado...  
  
carla puso las manos de james en su cadera.. claro que james las quito.. carla sostuvo la cara de james en sus manos evitando que se moviera y con lalengua abrio la boca de james.. este a cada momento se resistia menos... fue coperando con el beso.. carla metio la mano por debajo de la blusa de james... james puso sus manos en la cintura de carla y la tiro hacia un lado (que era donde estaba el lago)  
  
perra.. dijo james para si mismo...  
  
de pronto voltio a un lado y vio a lily parada.. sin moverse.. con los ojos como platos... y los ojos llorosos...  
  
PARA ESTO QUERIAS QUE VINIERA JAMES!! ENSERIO ERES INSOPORTABLE..!!!  
  
lily salio corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido james se levanto de golpe y la iva a perseguir pero algo le sujeto el pie.. voltio hacia abajo y vio a carla sonriendo...  
  
Dejala que se valla!  
  
SUELTAME!!!!! Le grito james moviendo su pidesesperado... al fin carla lo solto y james salio corriendo atrÃ¡s de lily...  
  
antes de que esta entrara al bosque prohibido james la sujeto del brazo...  
  
Lily.. por favor espera...  
  
lo que quieras decir james potter dilo rapido no tengo todo tu tiempo.. dijo con la voz entrecortada... puedes conseguirte a cualquiera porque me sigues!  
  
la abrazo y le dijo al oido...porque YO T-E -A-M-O-  
  
luego se separo agarrandola por los hombros..  
  
eso era lo que tenia que decirte.. le dijo  
  
lily estaba helada.. lo unico que pudo decir fue..  
  
pee.. peero...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- 


	11. untitle4

lily estaba helada.. lo unico que pudo decir fue..  
  
pee.. peero y carla..  
  
perra loca â€" pensÃ³ james (no crean que le dijo eso a lily.. jajajaja) y se riÃ³  
  
ah, ahora te rÃ­es.. Que recuerdas? Alguno de esos momentos con ella eh?  
  
No, lily cÃ¡lmate.. No sÃ© porque siento que estas celosa..  
  
CELOSA YO!!!! DE TI!!!!!  
  
sii.. le dijo con voz de niÃ±o chiquito  
  
no.. contesto muy seria  
  
siiiii.. le dijo acercÃ¡ndose a ella  
  
noo.!  
  
si..  
  
n..  
  
no pude terminar de decir que no porque james la estaba besando..  
  
y bien dime lily, si o no?  
  
si o no que james??  
  
james sonriÃ³ se hinco y le agarro la mano..  
  
Lilian Evans... Quisieras tu ser mi novia, dijo muy serio tanto que le dio risa a lily..  
  
Claro que si james!  
  
Dicho eso james se paro y la beso...  
  
en eso llegÃ³ carla y los separo..  
  
Vamos james!! CÃ³mo te puede gustar ella..!  
  
Es una cualquiera... una..... una... sangre-sucia dijo con asco  
  
james la volteo a ver...  
  
DISCUUUUULPA.. Â¿CÃ³mo le dijiste?  
  
Lo que oÃ­ste james Sangre-sucia!  
  
James la agarro por la cintura y la subiÃ³ a sus hombros, carla le estaba pegando con las manos en la espalda pero james no la soltaba..  
  
JAMES POTTER! SuÃ©ltame!!  
  
Bueno... si insistes.. La agarro por la cintura la hizo hacia arriba y la tiro al lago...  
  
JAMAS.. OÃ­dme bien!! JAMÃ 


	12. untitle5

GRACIAS A POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''' En especial a Diel que me ha dejado review en todos los caps..! Grax =)  
  
Lourdes: hola! Que bueno que te gustE el fic =D ke bueno que pienses q es original espero que lo sigas leyendo y dijandomE reviews =D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D cuidatE byez  
  
Lorena: que bueno que le gusto el fic.. Trato de hacer los capítulos más largos pero, pues a ver sí este ahora sí.. =)  
  
Dark Lady: muchas gracias por el review!' Pues aquí esta el otro cap y espero que también te guste. =)  
  
Myrtle: ya se que los caps son demasiado cortos.. Estoy trabajando en ello.. jejejeje y pues espero que este les guste más.. =)  
  
Nany: Súper bien que té este gustando el fic. !!'' Aquí esta ya el otro cap gracias al cielo jejeje =)  
  
Lucía: lo se lo sé, me lo han repetido ya un monton de veces.. Los caps son demasiado cortos.. Lo sé.. Pero.. No sé no puedo aguantar sin ponerlos jejeje estén como estén.. sorry.. espero que este quede mas largo que los demás... =)  
  
Chitita: que bueno que te gusto la parte donde dice que es una perra loca jeje la vdd tmb es mi parte favorita jajaja hace rato quería poner eso en algún fic y se me hace que quedo muy bien aquí =) lily y james son una de mis parejas favoritas aparte de H/Hr jejeje bueno este cap intente hacerlo mas largo espero que te guste byEs!! =)  
  
Lalwende: estoy deacuerdo contigo jeejeje sigue leyendo (y mandando reviews) jejejeje...  
  
kitty: no te preocupes no les voy a hacer nada...'' jejeje (Es la emocion es la emocion...) jejeje sigue leyendo... byEs!!' =)  
  
Diel: jejeje sorry por que no apareciera sirius.. y sorry porque ia se que estaba Super hIPER cortito jjeje pero trato de superarme (osea que queden los caps mas largos..) espero lograrlo... byEs!!  
  
MUCHISISISISISISISIIIIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!(Segunda vez que lo digo lo se pero no saben cuanto se los agradezco CUÍDENSE MUCHOOOOOO y NO LO OLVIDEN SIGAN MANDANDO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!''  
  
bYEs!!!!!!!!!!!!!''  
  
---A T E N C I O N---  
  
jejeje bueno solo les quiero decir que sorry por la tardanza y aparte que... si tiene errores de escritura sorry pero esque tengo teclado nuevo y esta muy raro todavía no me termino de acostumbrar.. (en parte el teclado y "las vacaciones" tiene la culpa de la tardanza) un consejo.. NunCA le heches la culpa a los demas.. jejeje byEs!!!!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------  
  
llegaron al gran comedor tomados de la mano.. muy felices.. Pero no sabían que los problemas acababan de empezar ya que carla no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados al igual que otra persona que en esos momentos estaba en el comedor...  
  
PORFINNN!!!!!!!!' Grito sirius desde la mesa de Gryffindor...  
  
lila y james se sonrojaron mientras se sentaron cerca de los demás merodeadores...  
  
lily...  
  
lily volteo hacia donde provenía la voz que la había llamado, se sorprendió al encontrarse con lucia..  
  
Y bien??'  
  
Y bien que lucia?'  
  
Platícame!! Que fue lo que paso  
  
bueno... te platico en el cuarto esta bien...  
  
ok, dijo lucia viéndola con cara de resignación, ya que si lily decía algo no se le podía alegar nada...  
  
En el gran comedor habia muchas sonrisas complices por parte de los merodeadores hacia james i lily..  
  
sabes james.. nunca pense que ustedes dos terminarian juntos, siempre peleándose nunca se llevaron bien...  
  
lo se canuto pero.... ya vez dijo poniendo cara de angelito, del amor al odio ay un solo paso  
  
james... sabes.. el amor te esta volviendo cursi.. enserio  
  
james solo sonrio y se paso la mano por el pelo..  
  
a lily le facinaba ese gesto de parte de james y sonrio james voltio y le dio un beso...  
  
James!! Estamos comiendooooo! Grito sirius y empeso a reirse... solo deja que me termine mi pastel!!!  
  
en ese momento sintio como alguien lo separaba de lily...  
  
al mismo tiempo sintio como alguien le volteo la cara con una cachetada.. después una voz retumbo por todo el comedor..  
  
JAMES POTTER..! TE ARREPENTIRAS DE AVERME RECHAZADO De ESA MANERA...  
  
James volteo lo mas rapido que pudo y detuvo a la persona que lo habia golpeado..  
  
Mira carla! AMO A LILY  
  
y yo a JAMEs dijo lily parándose enseguida de james  
  
mira perra!!! Sera mejor que te alejes de james porque si no es mio no es de nadie entiendes!  
  
CARLA NO VAS A LLAMAR ASI NUNCA MAS A LILY ME ENTIENEDES!! Grito james fuera de si  
  
mira estupida! Ubicate si!!!! sera mejor que dejes de molestarnos!  
  
mira perra estupida ya te dije que no te metas conmigo.. mejor callate que contigo no quiero hablar..  
  
pero fijate que nno puedes impedir que conteste..  
  
ya ustedes dos calmense.. lily no vale la pena que te pelees con ella.. dijo james.. tratando de calmarlas...  
  
todo el comedor estaba observando con mucha atención  
  
crees que no puedo hacer que te calles maldita sangre suciaa!!  
  
COMO TE ATREVEZ grito james mas enojado que nunca, te juro que si no fueras mujer!! Dijo tratando de calmarse y tratando de controlar sus brasos que luchaban por subir y darle un buen golpe a la persona que habia dicho eso..  
  
en ese momento dumbledore se levanto...  
  
señor potter, señorita evans y señorita stevens porfavor podrían comportar...  
  
antes de que dumbledore pudiera seguir hablando carla apunto su varita hacia arriba y sujeto la mano de james que lucho por liberarse..  
  
tempus time!  
  
james cerro los ojos... por un momento... y cuando los abrio se encontraba donde mismo.. nada diferente habia pasado, pero al voltear hacia lily la vio totalmente petrificada.. no se movia..  
  
QUE HAS HECHO!!!!! Grito sin control.. QUE TE PASA ESTAS LOKA O QUE!!!!!!! Dijo viendo alrededor que las demás personas estaban igual que lily..  
  
vamos.. no te enojes solo quiero un tiempo a solas contigo.. dijo tratando de sonar lo mas sexy que pudo...  
  
no es por nada pero estas bien loca...  
  
mira james! Yo lo unico que quiero es advertirte.. o alejate de lily o creeme que te arrepentiras y no vas a ser tu precisamente quien pague tu error dijo señalando a lily.. ella puede sufrir un accidente o algo asi...  
  
Mira no te metas con lily me escuchas.. ella no tiene nada que ver en esto!  
  
tu eres el unico culpable si algo le llega a pasar...  
  
que quieres que haga... dijo james de mala manera..  
  
ya te lo dije es sensillo... alejate de lily... eso es todo...  
  
james volteo hacia otro lado pensativo...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cual sera la respuesta de james??'  
  
que quiere carla de james??  
  
sirius terminara su pastel??'  
  
jajajajajja dEjenme reviews!!!!!!! =D porfavorrr  
  
jajajajajaja muchas gracias a los que leyeron este cap !! 


	13. untitle6

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!'  
  
Daniela Lupin: que bueno que te ha gustado el fic =) sigue dejando reviews! =)=)=) bye  
  
Myrtle: ya se que me tarde mucho pero pues ahora ya casi lo termino unos 2 caps mas y ya... y los pondre rapido no te preocupes =) gracias por el review!!! Sigue dejando =) bye  
  
eleanor: que bueno que te guste, sigue leyendo! Y dejando reviews =) jaja bye  
  
Lalwende: que bueno que la sigas leyendo.. ya se que me tarde muchisimoooo.. jaja pero pues las vacaciones..y todo eso jajaj casi no me han dado tiempo A MI TAMBIEN ME ENCANTA SIRIUSS! Estoy pensando aser un fic solo sobre el en cuanto termine este ajjaja bye =)  
  
Maika yugi: kawaii?? Jaja no lo se.. :S  
  
HOLAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS!! Espero QUE ESTE CAP LES GUSTEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y sigan dejando reviews!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
que quieres que haga... dijo james de mala manera..  
  
ya te lo dije es sencillo... aléjate de lily... eso es todo...  
  
james volteo hacia otro lado pensativo...  
  
mira james este hechizo no dura mucho así que será mejor que contestes ya..  
  
carla.. yo..... yo no pienso alejarme de lily si..  
  
parece que no e sido muy clara verdad james... quieres que ella muera o algo así??'  
  
james vio a carla a los ojos y después volteo su vista hacia lily se acerco a ella y susurro...  
  
Perdóname... te amo..  
  
después se alejo de ella.. una lagrima corrió por su mejilla izquierda pero no le dio tiempo a carla de verla pues se la limpio inmediatamente y vio a carla a los ojos..  
  
que es lo que quieres de mi???  
  
quiero que vuelvas a ser mío james..  
  
ESTAS LOCA!! AMO A LILY!!!!!!!! ENTIÉNDELO!!!! Y NO PIENSO ALEJARME NUNCA DE ELLA  
  
si lo entiendo.. pero tu entiende que su vida esta en medio..  
  
enserio estas muy loca..  
  
estoy loca por ti jamsy... carla parecía que se iba a aventar sobre el pero gracias a una maniobra rápida de james que se hizo a un lado carla callo sobre el pastel de sirius..  
  
james no pudo aguantar y se tiro al piso con la mano en su estomago riendo a carcajadas...  
  
no haz entendido lo importante de esta situación verdad.. dijo carla levantándose y apuntando con su varita hacia james el cual dejo de reír enseguida... con un movimiento de varita limpio toda su ropa  
  
mira james.. si no eres mío no serás de nadie!! Prefiero verte muerto que con esa sangre sucia!  
  
PIENSAS MATARME NOMAS PORQUE NO QUIERO ANDAR CONTIGO??? Necesitas ayuda profesional... Dijo james  
  
no te voy a matar james, pero a ella si.. dijo apuntando su varita hacia lily y diciendo unas palabras que james no entendió pero no lo pensó dos veces se interpuso y abrazo a lily..  
  
james no sintió nada.. ni dolor ni nada... volteo hacia atrás y vio a una carla muy enfadada...  
  
quítate... dijo con toda la calma que fue capaz.. el hecho de que lily tenga que morir es tu culpa! Tu lo puedes evitar james..  
  
lo estoy evitando... dijo con cara de inocencia y aferrándose mas a lily..  
  
no james.. solo lo estas retrasando.. tu sabes que puedes salvarla, solo, aléjate de ella..  
  
james soltó a lily y le dio un beso en la mejilla...  
  
esta bien.. pero.. no le hagas daño...  
  
no jamsy.. vas a ver que todo va a salir bien dijo besando su mejilla.. en ese momento el comedor volvió a la normalidad..  
  
james al darse cuenta empujo a carla hacia otro lado y se limpio con la manga donde lo había besado carla  
  
James Potter! Ahora mismo me vas a explicar que fue eso.. dijo por detrás de james la voz de lily realmente enojada..  
  
james tomo aire.. Nada.. dijo con calma..  
  
y mi pastel!!!!!! Se oyó por atrás decir a sirius pero nadie le presto atención todos veían a james y lily  
  
dile james!! Dijo carla  
  
james volteo a ver a carla... que quieres que le diga dijo mas enfadado que nunca...  
  
porque te enfadas jamsy?? Dijo carla...  
  
jamsy????????? Dijeron los merodeadores y lily al mismo tiempo  
  
Cornamenta!! Vas a dejar que esa perra te llame así.. dijo sirius muy ofendido.. NI SIQUIERA DEJAS QUE TU MADRE TE LLAME ASI!!!!!  
  
lo se sirius dijo james tratando de terminar esa conversación..  
  
james.. que es lo que carla quiere que me digas..  
  
nada importante.. dijo todavía enojado...  
  
carla se le acercó al oído a james y le dijo  
  
Dile que ya no la quieres.. que me amas a mi... le dio un beso en la mejilla de nuevo y retrocedió...  
  
PERRA QUE TE PASA QUE DESCARADA ERES!! Grito lily que se iba a acercar a carla para pelear con ella pero james se lo impidió...  
  
PERO QUE TE PASA JAMES!!  
  
james cerro los ojos.... lo que iba a decir iba a ser muy difícil... no tenia palabras para decirlo.. no sabia como.. pero tenia que hacerlo.. por el bien de lily.. pero como hacerlo?'  
  
abrió los ojos.. y dirigió a lily una mirada triste... esta se quedo paralizada.. esperando oír algo de parte de james..  
  
james abrió la boca pero no salieron palabras.. no sabia como decirlo..  
  
DILO YA JAMES NO TENGO TODO TU TIEMPO  
  
señor potter, señorita evans y stevenson ya les dije siéntense!!  
  
DILO JAMES!!!!!!!! Grito carla haciendo caso omiso de la voz de dumbledore...  
  
james solo se alejo y se sentó en la esquina de la mesa Gryffindor.. todo el comedor lo veía... el solo se quedo ahí sentado, sin comer, sin hablar, sin hacer nada solo estaba ahí sentado..  
  
ahora señoritas sigan el ejemplo del señor potter...  
  
carla vio a james con cara de odio este solo le dirigió una mirada fría... lily que no entendía que pasaba... y no sabia porque james se había sentado tan alejado de ella, solo se sentó con la mirada fija en james el cual no la miraba, solo miraba su plato vació...  
  
lily tomo aire y volteo su cara hacia carla..  
  
bien ahora tu me vas a decir que le has hecho a james! Entiendes!  
  
mira sangre sucia.. no tengo nada que decirte, mejor que te lo diga james si..  
  
lily estaba mas preocupada que antes.. así que se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia james toco su espalda diciendo... James..dime ya que pasa por favor  
  
Dios porque tiene que ser tan linda! Tan perfecta! Amable porque... decía james en su mente..  
  
volteo hacia donde estaba carla la que hizo ademán de apuntar su varita hacia lily..  
  
nada dijo james poniéndose de pie y saliendo del comedor..  
  
lily salió tras el..  
  
carla estuvo apunto de salir tras ellos pero sirius la detuvo..  
  
dime que le haz hecho a james!!!!y yo se que también tuviste algo que ver con mi pastel!!!!!! Grito..  
  
señor black no quiero descontar puntos a Gryffindor, dijo dumbledor con calma...  
  
yo no hice nada dijo carla liberándose de sirius y siguiendo a james y lily...  
  
----------------------  
  
James dime que tienes..! espérame por favor..!!  
  
james no decía nada.. solo caminaba casi corriendo hacia la torre Gryffindor..  
  
James potter! Dijo lily sujetándolo del brazo y poniéndolo contra la pared..  
  
que quieres.. dijo james en tono frió  
  
quiero sabes que te pasa...  
  
en ese momento llego carla..  
  
James! Que te dije!  
  
lily vio a carla..  
  
TU TIENES LA CULPA VERDA!! ESTOY SEGURA! DIME QUE LE HICISTE A JAMES!!!!!!!  
  
james cerro los ojos.. y los abrió de golpe...  
  
MIRA MALDITA LOCA YO NO PUEDO HACER ESO QUE ME DIJISTE SI!!!!!! AMO A LiLY!! Y NO LO PUEDO EVITAR!! SI TE ATREVEZ A HACERLE ALGO JURO QUE ME OLVIDO QUE ERES MUJER!!  
  
lily se quedo viendo a james..  
  
muy bien de que me perdí... dijo con calma  
  
James.. yo te lo advertí.. dijo carla... y recuerda tu no eres el que paga tu error.. dijo caminando hacia la sala común  
  
tengo mucho que hacer.. dijo en voz alta  
  
james abrazo a lily  
  
Perdón! Lily es mi culpa! Perdóname!  
  
bien james.. dime de que me perdí que no entiendo que esta pasando...  
  
james tomo aire y le explico lo que paso cuando carla detuvo el tiempo...  
  
lily estaba con la boca abierta..  
  
lily lo siento es.. solo que no pude.. no.. no pude.. dijo agachando la vista.. si algo te llega a pasar no me lo voy a perdonar nunca! Carla esta loca y.. y estoy preocupado por ti dijo tomando su barbilla y besándola..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIAAAAA! Espero que sigan leyéndola =) CUÍDENSE MUCHISIMOOOOOO y no dejen de leer este fic =D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D=D 


	14. LJ

HELLO!!!!!!  
  
bueno los reviews los contesto en el cap siguiente..  
  
MUSHISIIIMAS GRAAAAACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a todoslos que me dejaron review gracias!!!!!!!!! Espero que este cap les guste! XD con mucho cariño esta esrito para todos ustedes!!!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
MERODEADORES... en Hogwarts.... XD  
  
  
  
Lily lo siento es.. solo que no pude.. no.. no pude.. dijo agachando la vista.. si algo te llega a pasar no me lo voy a perdonar nunca! Carla esta loca y.. y estoy preocupado por ti dijo tomando su barbilla y besándola..  
  
james.. no.. no me importa.. dijo separándose de el  
  
que bueno que me dijiste, porque la verdad.. prefiero que esa bruja me haga lo que quiera a estar lejos de ti..  
  
pero lily.. yo.. no quiero que te pase nada.. dijo abrazandola... te amo.. le dijo al oido...  
  
de pronto una voz los interrumpio...  
  
lokomotor mortiz!'  
  
las piernas de lily quedaron inmoviles.. lily estubo apunto de caer al suelo de no ser por los reflejos de buscador de james que la sujeto de la cintura e impidio su caida..  
  
solo para empezar.. se ollo la voz de carla a lo lejos.. seguido de un adios..  
  
lo vez! No va a dejar de molestarte! Dijo james  
  
jamesy, jamesy.. no te preocupes.. tengo todo bajo control...  
  
si me preocupo.. dijo subiendo a lily en su espalda.. esta rodeo su cuello con sus brazos  
  
james emprendio el camino hacia la enfermeria para que curaran a lily..  
  
a donde vas jamesy? No me digas jamesy lily.. me sonrojas.. dijo james girando su caveza a la derecha encontrándose con el rostro de lily al cual le dio un beso...  
  
bueno james.. no te dire jamesy nunca mas... pero pues a donde vamos..  
  
a la enfermeria.. o quieres quedarte asi..??  
  
james... esto se pasa en menos de una hora.. porque no vamos mejor a la sala comun..  
  
segura lily...  
  
claro jamesy..  
  
lily.. no me digas jamesy..  
  
porque?? Dijo lily comensando a besar su cuello..  
  
po.. por.. porr... po.. porque... porque... decia james.. tartamudeando..  
  
porque... que james?? Dijo dejando su cuello..  
  
porque......... eh......... que te estaba diciendo lil..?'  
  
que te encanta que te diga jamesy.. dijo dando mordiscos carillosos a su oreja..  
  
ahh si.. es verdad.. dijo siguiendo su camino a la sala comun....  
  
jamesy..  
  
si lily??'  
  
sabes que es muy facil que te olvides de todas las cosas que te digan...?  
  
porque lo dices lily??'  
  
nomas.. dijo lily sonriendo..  
  
ahh.. esta bien.. ya llegamos...  
  
lunallena dijo lily a james lo recorrio un escalofrio..  
  
que pasa james...  
  
nada.. dijo este.... recordando que esa noche seria luna llena..  
  
.... en la sala comun no habia nadie.. seguramente todos estarian en el comedor cenando todavía.. se sentaron en los sillones.. james dejo a lily en un sillon grande y se sento junto a ella...  
  
lily.. lo que mas me preocupa es que.. bueno... carla.. estan en el mismo dormitorio verdad??'  
  
la verdad.. eso era antes.. acuerdate que la trasladaron a de Gryffindor a slytherin porque sus papas hablaron con el director... y le pusieron el sombrero otra vez..  
  
pero.. que raro... de Gryffindor a slytherin.. y la verdad yo no sabia que se podia hacer eso...  
  
que cosa..? pregunto james  
  
cambiar a una alumna de una casa a otra..  
  
yo tampoco, pero me dijeron que ella queria que le pusieran de nuevo el sombrero y este dijo slytherin..  
  
si pero es una caso muy raro..  
  
como sea no nos importa lil.. lo unico que importa es que no estan en el mismo cuarto dijo james acercándose y besándola apasionadamente...  
  
DIGANME DONDE ESTA QUE AHORITA LA maTO!!!!!!!!!! Se ollo un grito proveniente de la entrada de la sala comun...  
  
james y lily se separaron inmediatamente.. canuto que paso??? Le dijo james una vez que lo reconocio..  
  
TENGO TESTIGOS QUE DICEN AVER VISTO A CARLA DEVORARSE MI PAStEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grito enojado y con una mano de su espalda saco a peter al cual levanto por los aires agitándolo..  
  
DILES LO QUE VISTE COLAGUSANO!!!!!!!!! Grito sirius..  
  
yo.. yoo.. yooo, era todo lo que decia colagusano..  
  
DILOOOOO grito sirius agitándolo nuevamente..  
  
YO SOLO mE COMI UN PedasiTO CHIquitITOOOOOOO!!!!!! Grito de repente..  
  
QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grito sirius poniéndolo en el suelo y haciendo que este se girara para verle a los ojos..  
  
TU ERES COMPLICE DE ESA...!!!!!!! LO sABIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Planearon un complot contra mi pastel!!!!!!!! EL QUE LES HIZO!!!!!!!  
  
canuto.. de todas maneras.. te lo ivas a comer...  
  
no me digas que estas de su lado cornamenta!! Dijo apuntándolo con el dedo amenazadoramente..  
  
no.. yo nunca haria nada contra tu pastel..  
  
Me Vengareeeeee!!!!!! Grito antes de subir las escaleras..  
  
unos cuantos litros de betun... y un poco de pan.. o sii.. sera perfecto!!! Grito..  
  
de pronto se escucho el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fuertemente...  
  
lil.. creo que ire a calmarlo.. no valla a ser que cometa una locura.. jajajaa  
  
esta bien.. dijo lily..  
  
james la tomo en brazos..y la beso apasionadamente.. y se separo..  
  
quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto mi hermosa princesa.. le dijo james  
  
claro principe.. le respondi esta besándolo otra vez..  
  
james subio las escaleras y dejo a lily en su cama.. por suerte nadie habia llegado al dormitorio.. salio de el no sin antes de besar otra vez a lily.. y darle las buenas noches...  
  
despues se dirigio al dormitorio de ellos y al abrir la puerta una risa maniática que parecia ser de sirius salio del dormitorio.. james puso cara de asustado..  
  
TU ME VAS A AYUDAR CORNAMENTA!! Le grito sirius a james... TODO SERA pERFECTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Después jalo a james dentro del dormitorio y cerro la puerta..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
leanlo!!!!!! Dejen reviews!!!!!!!  
  
Los demas reviews MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!  
  
los voi a contestar en el cap siguiente..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUUUUUCHIIIIIIISISISISISSSSSISISISSSSMAS GRACIASSSS!!!!!!!!'  
  
sigan leyendo mi fic!!!! I mandenme mails!' byEz!  
  
cuidense muchisimo y mandenme mails i reviews!!!!!!!' 


	15. puro pastEL' XD

HOLA!!!!!!!'  
  
EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP VOI A CONTESTAR TODOS LOS REVIEWS LO PROMETO!!!!!!! Por el momento solo dire...  
  
MIL GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES EN ESPECIAL A:  
  
DANIELA LUPIN, me encantan tus fics!!!!!' ojala leas este cap...  
  
LALWENDE, los tuyos tambien me encantan!!  
  
LUCIA  
  
KITTY  
  
otra vez a DANIELA LUPIN XD GRACIAS daniELa!!!  
  
MYRTLE  
  
RINOA sigue tus fics.. (  
  
KMILA  
  
VICTORIA GUERRA  
  
otra vez a KITTY  
  
muchas gRax a HERMIONE DE POTTER!!!! H/Hr 4 EVER!!!'  
  
otra vez a MYRTLE grAz!!!'  
  
y por ultimo otra vez a LALWENDE tnx  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TU ME VAS A AYUDAR CORNAMENTA!! Le grito sirius a james... TODO SERA pERFECTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Después jalo a james dentro del dormitorio y cerro la puerta..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
cap.- 15 todo por un pastEL...  
  
la puesta de la sala comun se habrio.. remus lupin entro rapido buscando a sirius pero tropezo con petter..  
  
colagusano !!!!!!! Que haces tirado en el suelo!!!!!  
  
es.. que... LUNÁTICO estan locos!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
eh???'  
  
SIIIIII sirius se volvio loco por que dice que carla se comio su pastel!  
  
la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos se abrio y salio sirius sonriendo con james detrás con la misma sonrisa complice..  
  
aver.. canuto.. cornamenta.. que traman???  
  
secreto lunático... ya lo veras...  
  
mmm si no me dices canuto no te dare el paquete que te llego al comedor cuando te fuiste!!!!!  
  
que???  
  
si.. dijo reamus sacando de su espalda un paquete cuadrado del tamaño de la cabeza de sirius...  
  
que es eso? Dijo este sin apartar la vista del paquete..  
  
canuto, canuto.. como quieres que sepa si no lo eh abierto..!  
  
pues me lo das porfavor..  
  
dime que planean..  
  
espera remus es secreto!!!!!'  
  
entonces luego te doy tu paquete dijo desapareciéndolo con la varita  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO grito sirius callendo de rodillas al suelo con los ojos cerrados apuntando a la cara de remus y apretando los puños en dirección al techo  
  
sirius... que dramatico.. se escucho detrás de remus..  
  
lucia!!!!!!!!! Dile que me de mi paquete..  
  
black.. no me digas que no se lo puedes quitar..  
  
no.. dijo sirius poniendo cara de angelito...  
  
CANUTo luego te lo doy.. ok... en 30 mins aparecera otra vez...  
  
ok dijo sirius poniéndose de pie y limpiándose las rodillas...  
  
es hora de dormir.. dijo riéndose.. a esto james estallo en carcajadas... las que sirius callo con su mano y lo llevo arrastrando al dormitorio..  
  
estos dos que traman... dijo lucia viendo a remus... este se sonrojo...  
  
no se... pero lo averiguare..  
  
esta bien.. ire a buscar a lily.. adios remus.. buenas nochez dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a remus... y salio corriendo a su dormitorio...  
  
HOLA!!!! HOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAA tierra llamando a lunático!!!!!!  
  
LUNaTICO RESPONDE!!!!!!!!!! Le grito peter al oido..  
  
NO ME GritEs peter que no estoi sordo!! Le grito reamus al oido a peter..  
  
de pronto la cabeza de sirius se asomo por la puerta  
  
NO DEJAN DORMIRR!!!!! Grito seguido por una risa de james  
  
sirius subio y cerro la puerta..  
  
bueno peter vamos a dormir.. dijo remus subiendo las escaleras  
  
peter subio atrás de remus pero cuando llegaron se encontraron con que la puerta estaba cerrada...  
  
cANUTO!!!!! CORNAMENTA! Grito remus ABRANME!  
  
ABRANOS grito peter  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo grito sirius..  
  
QUE!!!!! Gritaron peter y reamus al mismo tiempo...  
  
QUE NO LES VAMOS A Abrir!!! Grito james seguido de una sonora carcajada  
  
y donde vamos a dormir! Grito peter..  
  
PARA ESO AY SILLONes EN LA SALA COMUN! Grito sirius..  
  
CANUTO ABRE YA!!!!!!  
  
ESTA BIEn.. pero tendran que ayudarme con lo que estamos haciendo... dijo gritando a la puerta  
  
si dijeron remus y peter al mismo tiempo..  
  
NO sABEN EN LO QUE SE METEn!!!!!! Grito james riéndose  
  
sirius abrio la puerta y remus y peter se quedaron boquiabiertos.. y empezaron a reirse..  
  
sirius tenia todo el cuarto tapizado de fotos de carla... la mayoria salia con bigotes.. y barba... otras fotos estaban señaladas con flechas y decia... DESTRUCTORA DE PASTELES.... y en una esquina habia una foto de peter... y arriba decia... COMPLICE.. james y sirius estaban vestidos de militares con rayas negras por toda la cara y el cuerpo...  
  
YO NO SOY SU COMPLiCE!!!!! grito peter  
  
SI LO ERES!!!!!!!!! Le grito sirius..  
  
QUE NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SI PETER!!!!!!!  
  
NO SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!  
  
QUE SI!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
QUE NO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
QUE SI!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BASTA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grito remus.. ya que james estaba en una esquina muerto de risa...  
  
sirius que le hiciste a james..  
  
ah.. nada.. solo estaba probando una pocion y no a parado de reirse desde entonces...  
  
y para que era la pocion...  
  
para hacer reir...  
  
JAAAAAAJAJJAJAJAJJAJJAAJJJAJAJJJJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ obio no!!!!JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJJAJAJaJJAj!! Grito james entre carcajadas  
  
miren.. merodeadores.. este es el plan.. dijo sirius apareciondo de la nada un pergamino que flotaba en el aire y en el se encontraba el gran comedor...  
  
y repartio unoos pergaminos a todos los merodeadores..  
  
------------------  
  
____________________  
  
|--objetivo----------------|  
  
|---muerte a carla..------|  
  
|---------------------------|  
  
|---------------------------|  
  
|-LA vENgANZA dEL------|  
  
|------------PASTEL!!!!'---|  
  
|---------------------------|  
  
|-------------------by:-sb |  
  
¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯  
  
--------------------  
  
SIRIUS ESTAS LOKO????  
  
no.. dijo este.. ahora ve aquí a mi amigo el pergamino flotante..  
  
como veran es el comedor..  
  
si.. dijeron los merodeadores al unison...  
  
jajajajja y que se supone que va a pasar.. jajajaj dijo james...  
  
james a ti ya te lo explique..  
  
si pero no te entendi..!  
  
mm... miren.. lo que pasa es que...  
  
---------------------------------------- 8 a.m. ---------------------------- ----------------  
  
------------------------------EN EL GRAN COMEDOR---------------------------- --  
  
carla entro al comedor.. se escucharon muchos murmullos acerca del cambio de casa.. pero a ella no le importo... ya tenia muchas amigas en slytherin...  
  
despues entraron los merodeadores todos ellos con ojeras menos peter el cual no paraba de hablar y reirse el solo...  
  
ALGUIEN QUE LO CALLE!!!!!! Grito de repente sirius..  
  
canuto es tu culpa!!!!!! Porque tenias que probar todas las pociones en el..!  
  
mentira probe una en james.. verda james.. dijo volteando a ver a james el cual le devolvió la mirada y empezo a reirse a carcajadas  
  
sirius cuanta pocion le diste a james y de acual???  
  
sirius saco un frasquito de su tunica...  
  
remus lo cogio y leyo las instrucciones...  
  
cuanto le diste canuto?  
  
dos...  
  
cucharadas??? Pregunto remus asustado..  
  
CLAro QuE NO REMUS! No soy tonto...  
  
ahh.. dijo remus.. y cuanto le diste  
  
dos vasitos llenos.. dijo sonriendo inocentemente..  
  
CANUTO!!!!!!'  
  
PENSE QUE ERA AGUA!!!! Grito james respiro ondo y comenzo a reirse otra vez...  
  
remus suspiro.. vamos a sentarnos dijo señalando la mesa de Gryffindor...  
  
james se sento junto a lily y los merodeadores junto a james...  
  
lil... te sientes mejor..? pregunto james sonriendo..  
  
si jamesy le contesto lily  
  
que bueno dijo james acercándose a ella y besándola...  
  
remus.. dijo sirius señalando la mesa de slytherin en la cual se encontraba carla...  
  
de pronto se escucho un ruido parecido a rechinido de una puerta...  
  
todos por instinto voltearon a la puerta del gran comedor la cual estaba abierta de par en par.. james empezo a reirse a carcajadas por lo que todos dejaron de poner atención a la puerta...  
  
sirius le tapo la boca y señalo la puerta..  
  
todos volvieron la vista hacia la puerta en la cual habia un payaso con el pelo de todos colores y una nariz roja muy grande.. y hablo enserio MUY GRANDE.. unos zapatos de casi un metro y unos calcetines con rayas azules amarillas y rojas... y unos pantalones amarillos y traia una metralleta al parecer de plastico.. y de color rosa con rojo y amarillo pollo  
  
ES SNAPE!!!!!!!1 grito uno de Gryffindor  
  
todos se quedaron viendo al payaso el cual en menos de un segundo apunto la metralleta a carla y empezo a disparar pasteles..  
  
SIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Se levanto sirius de su asiento  
  
LA VENGANZA ES DULCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grito por todo el salon..  
  
de pronto del payaso se empezo a ver como lo rodeaba una luz verde... sirius vio que carla estaba hechizando al payaso el cual se dirigio a lily y empezo a lanzar pasteles...  
  
pero antes de que el primer paste tocara a lily... james se interpuso comenzando a reirse...  
  
de pronto el payaso empezo a tirar pastel haia todos lados...  
  
PAYASOS ASESINOS!!!!!!!!!! Grito peter al mismo tiempo que corriendo pero un pedaso de pastel le pego en la cara y quedo en el suelo tirado...  
  
james abrazo a lily y la llevo fuera del comedor...  
  
A DONDE VAS JAMES!!!!! Grito carla sujetándolo de la tunica y metiendolo de nuevo al comedor.. pero lily quedo afuera...  
  
james se solto de carla y empezo a reirse en su cara...  
  
que?????? Le grito esta desesperada de tanta risa..  
  
tienes.. jajajajaj tie.. jajajajjajaj TIENES pASTEl EN LA cAra!!!!!!  
  
tu tambien.. le dijo esa de lo mas normal..  
  
PERO.. tu... tu... jajajajajjajajjaja  
  
de pronto el payaso se desvanecio.. y todos se miraron entre si.. y empezaron a reir igual que james.. solo que este dejo de reirse al momento...  
  
que es tan gracioso?????? Dijo james dirigiéndose a todos los presenes incluida carla..  
  
todos guardaron silencio y lo vieron extrañados y de pronto volvieron a estallar en carcajadas  
  
todos menos..  
  
sirius?? Porque tu no te estas riendo..  
  
ay que ser precavido cornamenta..  
  
tome el antidoto antes de que todo empezara..  
  
QUE!!!!!!!!1 O_o le regaño james  
  
TENIAS ANTÍDOTO!!!!!!! Y porque no me lo diste!! Anoche no pude dormir de pura risa!!!!!!  
  
no lo se.. se me olvido..  
  
de pronto albus dumbledore con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y aguantando la risa se puso de pie y dijo a todos los presentes..  
  
pueden retirarse... duerman.. o traten de dormir.. mañana hablaremos de esto.. eso va para ya saben quienes... dijo mirando a james, sirius y reamus ya que nadie encontro a peter.. que seguia en el piso sin sentido...  
  
dumbledore apunto su varita a severus snape el cual quedo normal de nuevo pero empezo a reirse como lo hacian todos..  
  
todos muertos de risa se retiraron a sus casas... y lavense la cara para que se les quite un poco este hechizo...  
  
sIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!!! Porque nunca me dijiste lo del antidoto.. seguia diciendo sirius mientras iva a buscar a lily.. ya te dije no me acordaba!! Le respondio sirius...  
  
una vez que encontrarona lily la cual no se reia ya que james la habia sacado del comedor se dirijieron hacia la sala comun...  
  
buenas nochez lill....  
  
buenas nochez jamesy.. le dijo lily besándolo y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.. todos ya se encontraban en sus habitacones.. y se oia una que otra risita proviniendo de estas...  
  
james y sirius se tiraron en los sillones y se quedaron platicando..  
  
de pronto un paquete aparecio frente a sirius..  
  
ohh! El paquete que tenia remus..! grito sirius emocionado y lo abrio rapido.. y se encontro con un pastel y una tarjeta que decia...  
  
para sirius de: daniela lupin  
  
OTRO PASTEL!! Grito james.. volteándose a un lado del sillon haciendo amago de vomitar  
  
SI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! grito sirius PORFIN COMERE MI PASTEL AGUSTO!! Grito.. pero antes de que pudiera siquiera probar el pastel se abrio el retrato de la señora gorda dejando pasar a peter....  
  
NO! Grito sirius señalando a peter... ALEJATE DE MI PASTE!!  
  
mas pastel??? Dijo peter que al parecer estaba mareado..  
  
ALEJATE!!!!!!!!! Le dijo sirius al ver que se acercaba al pastel..  
  
sirius lo tomo y se puso de pie escondiéndolo atrás de el...  
  
canutoooooooo solo quiero ver de que es.. dijo peter.. riéndose  
  
esta bien... dijo sirius con desconfianza...  
  
lo saco de su espalda y se lo mostro..  
  
es hermoso dijo sirius admirando su pastel..  
  
peter aserco su cara a solo unos centímetros del pastel y se le quedo viendo..  
  
tengo sueño.. dijo antes de que se callera dormido arriba del pastel de sirius...  
  
NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! grito sirius enojado.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
FIN DE ESTE CAP!!!!!!!!! XD  
  
DEJENME REVIES!!!!!!!! PLIZ!!!!!!!  
  
y mandenme e-mails o agréguenme al msn.. a  
  
soloammy@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
CUIDENSE TODOS!!!!!!!!!!! Y byez!!!!!!' hasta el proximo cap..  
  
  
  
EL CAP MAS LARGO QUE EH HECHO!!!!!1 jajajajajajajajaja XD 


	16. thE end TT

Bueno.. creo que este sera el ultimo capitulo.. pero voi a hacer secuela.. bueno eso es lo que yo pienso.. ustedes diganme que hacer..  
  
----------------------------  
  
todos estaban dormidos en el dormitorio de los chicos... todos menos una persona..  
  
juro nunca volver a comer pasteles.. lo juro.. los odio.. son lo peor.. nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca nunca....  
  
CANUTOOOOOOO callate queremos dormir..  
  
MAÑANA ES sABADOOOOOOOO puedes dormir todo lo que quieras durante el diaaaa cornamente..  
  
pero quiero dormir durante la noche..  
  
esta bien esta bien..  
  
------- momento de silencio..  
  
dos elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una arañaaaaaa como veian que resistia se fueron a llamar a otro elefante  
  
tres elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una arañaaaaaa como veian que resistia se fueron a llamar a otro elefante  
  
cuatro elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una arañaaaaaa como veian que resistia se fueron a llamar a otro elefante  
  
CANUTO NO OISTE A JAMES QUE TE DUERMAS!!!!!!! Grito desesperado reamus desde su cama aventándole una almohada a sirius..  
  
que sensibles respondio sirius imitando la voz de una mujer...  
  
despues se acosto y se "durmio"  
  
........... momentos de silencio  
  
no voi a trabajar no voi a trabajaaaaar  
  
LUNESSS PRINcIpio de Semana no voi a trabajaaaaaar no voi a trabajar  
  
---------------------------------------la mañana siguiente..  
  
todos entraron al gran comedor... con grandes ojeras otra vez...  
  
todos los merodeadores se sentaronen la mesa Gryffindor.. james se sento junto a lily como siempre y la saludo con un beso..  
  
jamesy que tienes.. parece que no huviras dormido bien..  
  
eso es porque no dormi.. dijo mirando a sirius con cara de odio pero este ni se daba cuenta y comia placidamente..  
  
de pronto sirius desvio la mirada y vio que todos los merodeadores lo veian con cara de odio..  
  
que? Contesto calmado como si nada pasara  
  
COMO PuEDES NO DORMIR... y estar como si huvieras dormido toda la noche..!  
  
no se dijo encogiéndose de hombros.. y continuo comiendo..  
  
todos suspiraron y empezaron a comer, menos james..  
  
james.. que tienes.. porque no comes...?  
  
esque.. bueno.. la verdad estoy preocupado.. por.. bueno por ti..  
  
y porque por mi??? Pregunto lily  
  
lily.. no te acuerdas.. bueno.. carla.. hace mucho que no la veo..  
  
jamesy no la vez desde anoche.. jajaja dijo riendo lily  
  
pero me preocupa..  
  
james.. te preocupas demasiado..  
  
tal vez tengas razon.. dijo comenzando a comer...  
  
todo el desayuno fue un tanto normal.. no paso de una que otra broma por parte de los merodeadores y una pequeña guerra de comida en la mesa Gryffindor que dumbledore detuvo..  
  
despues del desayuno los merodeadores junto con lily y lucia.. la cual parecia estar enojada con lily, salieron a los jardines a pasear...  
  
mandilon.. decia sirius por lo bajo..  
  
pues si tu canutooo... le grito james el cual habia oid perfectamente lo que habia dicho sirius..  
  
que paso jamesy?  
  
nada lill..  
  
eii y desde cuando me dices jamesy?????? Sabes que no me gusta..  
  
james james james.. no se como puedes ser el mejor alumno de transformaciones y de aritmancia si nunca recuerdas nada de lo que pasa..  
  
james sonrio  
  
asi soi yo lill..  
  
si bien mandilon.. dijo sirius..  
  
que nooooo canuto..  
  
siiiiiiiiii grito este..  
  
ya callate.. le dijo reamus por detrás.. arruinas el momento perfecto..  
  
perfecto para que lunático??  
  
para esto.. dijo apuntando a james y a lily con la varita..  
  
ambos fueron empujados y calleron al lago..  
  
LUNATICOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Grito james saliendo del lago..  
  
REAMUS!!!!!!!!! Le grito lily  
  
james salio corriendo del lago y trato de alcanzar a reamus el cual corria como loco..  
  
NO PUEDES UIR PARA SIEMPRE LUNÁTICO!!!!!! Le grito james riéndose..  
  
sirius estaba tirado en el suelo de la risa..  
  
james se detuvo y lo vio detenidamente.. después le hecho a reamus una mirada complice.. sirius esaba solo a unos centímetros del lago..  
  
una.. dos.. TRES grito james..  
  
reamus cogio a sirius por las manos y james por los pies..  
  
EHH!!!!!!!! Que pasa!! Grito sirius  
  
james y reamus tomaron vuelo y lo lanzaron por los aires.. volo y después callo al lago salpicando agua por todos lados..  
  
ME LAS PAGARAAAAAAAN! Grito sirius saliendo del lago..  
  
esperen.. dijo sirius frenando de pronto..  
  
y peter???  
  
y lucia?? Dijo lily al mismo tiempo que sirius pregunto por peter..  
  
shhhhh! Les grito james.. y les señalo un arbol.. donde estaban estos dos platicando  
  
MANDILON TU tAMBIEN! Le grito sirius..  
  
necesito conseguirme a una chica.. dijo haciendo ademan de limpiarse una lagrima...  
  
james solo se rio y abrazo a lily por la cintura..  
  
asi estuvieron toda la tarde jugando en el lago y riendo.. pero el dia termino y tuvieron que regresar a su sala comun...  
  
se estuvieron horas platicando hasta que les dio las 12 de la noche..  
  
lily y james estaban sentados en el sillon que estaba frente a la chimenea y sus tunicas se estaban secando al igual que las de reamus y sirius.. y peter tambien que alfinal terminaron tirandolo al lago..  
  
bueno.. jamesy.. ya me voi a dormir..  
  
no me digas jamesy lill..  
  
porque no?? Dijo acercándose a el..  
  
porque.. no me gusta... dijo james con tono de inocencia..  
  
porque?? Dijo acercándose mas  
  
no se.. mejor dime james..  
  
bueno james.. ya me voy... dijo acercándose mas y besándolo james la tomo de la cintura y hizo que lily se callera sobre el arriba del sillon..  
  
lily se separo de james pero quedo arriba de el...  
  
buenas nochez jamesy.. se aserco a su oido y le dijo... que sueñes conmigo..  
  
tu tambien presiosa.. le dijo james a la vez que lily se quitaba y se iva a su cuarto.. los merodeadores se quedaron en la sala comun un poco mas hasta que...  
  
de pronto se escucho un grito que provenia del cuarto de las chicas..  
  
LILY!!!!!! Grito james mientras salia corriendo el dormitorio de las chicas con sirius detrás..  
  
LILY!! Gritaba james mientras golpeaba la puerta del dormitorio..  
  
JAMESS.. le respondio esta..  
  
callate maldita baja novios..  
  
DEjALA CARLA! Le grito james al reconocer que la que estaba dentro era carla..  
  
No jAMES POTTER... no vas a impedir que tome venganza de esta.. esta.. sangre sucia.. dijo con despresio..  
  
CALLATE!!!!!!! Le grito james desde la puerta  
  
DEJAME ENTRAR!!  
  
CLARO QUE NO JAMSY.. tu te quedas afuera y nosotras adentro..  
  
james cerro los ojos, lo que iva a hacer no le estaba permitido.. pero estaba muy desesperado y no tenia otra opcion...  
  
despues de cerrar los ojos se convierto en un simple torbellino y entro por debajo de la puerta..  
  
nunca eh conocido a nadie que maneje asi los elementos.. comento sirius con los ojos como platos..  
  
como entraste??  
  
no te importa.. le contesto james poniéndose frente a lily.. que intentas hacer..?  
  
que mas.. vengarme de esa sangra sucia.. james tomo su varita y apunto a carla..  
  
ni lo intentes jamsy...  
  
tu.. contra mi.. no eres nada.. le dijo james friamente..  
  
quieres demostrármelo.. le dijo carla igual de friamente..  
  
cuando quieras contesto james..  
  
PETRIFICus TOTAL!! Grito carla...  
  
pero james con un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos se convirtió en un torbellino que desvio el hechizo..  
  
y luego regreso a la normalidad...  
  
carla lo vio con los ojos como platos... generalmente era muy difícil hacer eso.. pero parecio no esforsarse en lo mas minimo.. casi nadie podia hacerlo..  
  
lily tambien estaba sorprendida..  
  
james apunto su mano a carla y un chorro de agua salio de ella.. el chorro parecia una mano gigante que la empujo y le quito la varita..  
  
james iva a lanzar algun hechizo pero las dos varitas volaron a las manos de lily...  
  
no le hagas nada.. djo esta..  
  
pero lily..!  
  
lily vio fijamente a carla la cual quedo atada en el piso..  
  
coo??' cooo como lo hiciste??  
  
todos tenemos secretos señor elementos..  
  
james sonrio..  
  
de pronto entro albus dubledore al dormitorio con sirius detras.. todas dormian placidamente a pesar del escandalo que se habia formado ya..  
  
señorita me podria decir que hace en la sala comun de gryffindo a estas hras de la noche??  
  
no.. contesto esta seriamente todavía tirada en el piso y toda mojada  
  
me temo que esto descontara muchos puntos a su casa..  
  
no me importa... respondio de nuevo seria  
  
señorita.. si no le importa nada de esta escuela entonces porque no se va..  
  
buena idea.. me ire.. pero.. dijo dirigiéndose a james y a lily...  
  
esto no se queda asi.. cuando menos lo esperen.. yo.. yo volvere.. y se van a arrepentir de averse burlado de mi de esa manera.. me entieneden..  
  
nunca podran vivir en paz.. sabiendo que un dia regresare.. y con mas poder..  
  
y no volvere sola.. de eso pueden estar seguros.. dijo dirigiéndoles una ultima mirada de odio a lily y james..  
  
ya basta de amenazas señorita carla.. queda usted expulsada de Hogwarts... para siempre.. dijo con un tono que ni lily ni james habian escuchado nunca proveniente de dumbledore..  
  
  
  
los años pasaron.. y lily y james se casaron... y nunca volvieron a saber de carla.. nunca.. hasta cierto dia..  
  
  
  
FIN... o_O  
  
realmente es un final?'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
FINALLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
no puedo creer que lo termineeeee  
  
HARE SECUELA!! Que creian que lo dejaria hasta ai.. NOOOOOOOOOO  
  
o bueno ustedes digan su opinión.. hago secuela... o no...  
  
VOTEN DEJANDO UN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEwS QUE DEJARON EN ESTE FICCCCCC  
  
LOS AMOOO A TODOSSSSSSS jajajajjajajajajjajajajaj XDXDXDXDXDXDXD  
  
CUIdente MIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
los adorooo jajajajajjaja byEz!!! Nos veremos pronto.. si hago secuela.. jajaja bye 


End file.
